Twilight's True Love
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: What if the key to defeating your greatest foe was your own flesh and blood? What if your own gothic twin sister became enamored with the man that is your loves own brother What if she was able to gain his attentions and make him return her affections?
1. CH 1 Kagome has a Twin?

(I don't Own Inuyasha but i do own Twilight for she is a form of myself)

One Day in October, A young woman around sixteen or seventeen was packing her room up in boxes. For you see the girl has just lost her dad in a car crash. Now she has to go live with her mother, twin sister and little brother that she didn't even know she had.

This girl wasn't normal by any means of the word, unless you count being a master of every weapon know to mankind as normal. She already sent most of her weapons out to her mother's shrine and the rest was going out today by over night mail to get there around the time she did. Her name's Cassie but everyone calls her Twilight. Her clothing style is black for two reasons the first of which is that her dad just died, and she was very close to him. The second reason is that she's gothic. Twilight has on black and pink Tripp pants and a t-shirt that says anything but normal in dark green letters, she has arm warmers on that has skulls on them with a spiked collar around her neck. Once the boxes are packed and ready to go, Twilight called her best friend to come and pick her up. Later at the airport, she got her tickets and hugged her best friend goodbye with a promise to call and text as soon as she got there.

with Kagome

"Inuyasha, I need to go home right now!" Shouted a very angry Kagome, as they had been fighting for about three hours now.

"For the last time, no! We have to search for Naraku!" Yelled the ever stubborn Inuyasha.

The Inu no tachi was resting in Keade's hut when Kagome remembered she had to go home. She was about to say "sit" when Miroku decided to speak up.

"Inuyasha, Kagome should be allowed to go home, she hasn't seen her family for over a month," Miroku told Inuyasha wisely while his hand was slowing making its way to Sango's backside.

Sango reacted by hitting Miroku upside the head while Kagome told Inuyasha to sit. The pervert and half-demon were out cold by the force of the girls efforts.

"I'll be back in three or four days, Sango." Kagome told her as she turn and ran for the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well in her era, she went inside only to find her mother cleaning out the spare room of the house that is right across from kagome's room.

"Mama, what's going on and where are gramps and sota at?" asked kagome confused as she started to help her mother move stuff up to the attic. The room was pretty much bare when they were finished only a dresser with a mirror was left.

Mia Higurashi looked up at her daughter then sighed, she knew that she had some explaining to do.

"Well to answer your second question gramps and sota are out buying a new bed for this room, and for your first question i think you might want to sit down." mia told kagome.

"Well you were three years old when your father and i got a divorced during that time i didn't know i was pregnant with sota. Well i don't know how to say this but you have a sister." mia explained a little bit but she had to tell the both of the girls the truth soon.

"What do you mean i have a sister?" asked kagome in a state of shock.

"She's really your twin sister" replied mia sheepishly.

Right when kagome was about to scream at her mother is when they heard sota's voice saying "mom, we're home."

"Up here in the spare room, dear" mia called out.

Sota walked up the stairs where his mother was.

"We got a full size bed, two for the price of one." sota stated looking proud of himself.

"Ok, that means all we have to do is move kagome's old bed into your room sota." mia commented out loud.

Kagome, Sota and their mom moved around the bedrooms all day until they heard gramps' voice "there's a box here that says To the Higurashi shrine from Twilight Higurashi Don't open till i get there." gramps is looking at the box like it was full of demons. Kagome and Sota moved the box into the spare room so gramps couldn't put charms on it. With that done everyone went to bed because Twilight should be coming round 5 am.

Back with Twilight

_I'm never taking an airplane again its so boring_ Twilight thought to herself as she tried to get comfy in the plane seat. It's a 24 hour plane ride. She had spent 10 hours already on the plane just to get to china to her connecting flight which would take about 3 hours. She felled asleep for 6 hours of the flight only to be awaken from a deep sleep and weird dream by a woman in a blue uniform asking if she wanted some food and a drink. Which she ate just because she was hungry. Then the pilot intercom went off

"Please put your tray tables in their upright and locked position, we will be landing very shortly" stated the unknown voice

"Thank god, i thought i die before we reached China." Twilight murmured to herself.

The plane landed and everyone got off to go to either baggage claim or to their connecting flights well Twilight all but ran to hers because they were already loading the plane.

(A/N ok so I'm bored with the flight I'm skipping to the end of the flight)

Twilight finally made it to Japan and was 30 minutes early so she had to call her mother and wake her up.

**"moshi, moshi" **Mia answer the phone only half awake.

"Hi mother, its Cassie or twilight i just landed 30 minutes early umm I'm sorry to wake you up." Twilight told mia over the phone.

**"Ok dear I'll be there in about a hour." **then the line was dead.

So twilights in Japan so what does her mother think of her gothic daughter and should i say what does Kagome think of her new twin.


	2. ch 2 Kagome and Twilight meet

Twilight had her bag with her by the time mia arrived to pick her up at the airport. They drove for a while until mia asked her "Cassie, dear why are you wearing all black?"

"Twilight" Twilight replied as she looked out the window.

"What was that dear?" mia asked.

"Call me Twilight, and the reason I'm wearing all black is dad is dead and I'm gothic." Twilight replied looking like she was holding back tears.

They pulled up to the shrine, Twilight got her bag and walked up the steps with her mother to the shrine grounds and then to the house.

Mia unlocked the door then she and twilight went inside to find Kagome already up.

"Good Morning, mama." Kagome told her mother as she looked up.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet your twin sister Twilight." Mia stated looking between her daughters

Kagome looked at twilight. _The only thing that looks alike on us is that our faces look alike but her eyes are blood red. _Twilight had contacts in her eyes but if she wasn't wearing them her eyes would have matched kagome. Other then the clothes and contacts and twilight's hair was longer the kagome's hair but other then at that anyone could tell they were twins.

Kagome and twilight spent the next hour and half just talking about random things from boys to school life.

Twilight seen her twin sister blush a cherry red color when she mentioned love.

"Kagome, are you in love with someone?" twilight asked being the little nosey Goth she is.

"Yes, but i don't think he loves me back" Kagome answered with a look that says rejection.

"Kagome, why don't you show Twilight her room?" called mia from the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast.

"Yes, mama." replied kagome the she got up with twilight and went upstairs.

"This is going to be your room" kagome said as she held open the door to the spare room that was now twilight.

Twilight went into the room and looked around all she saw was white washed walls, bed and a dresser and her box of weapons.

Twilight's eyes lit up with love as she spotted the box that was sent out yesterday, wasting no time she walked up to the box and ripped it open. All her most loved weapons were there; She pull out her daggers in sheathes with the trick release and the daggers that go around her ankles and then the double swords and short bow case.

"Wow that was in the box now i know why it says don't open till i get there" kagome commented.

"yeah, I sent over my weapons yesterday just in case i got here early, I really don't care about the rest of my stuff now if my babies were lost there was going to be hell to pay" Twilight stated as she rubbed her hand along the daggers.

Sota walk into the room and then between his big sister and girl in black.

"Hey sis, whose the freak?" sota asked not really know what his other sister looked like.

"The freak is your other sister, brat" Twilight stated calmly

"Brat as you called him is named Sota" Kagome told twilight.

"The names Cassie but everyone calls me Twilight" Twilight told sota as she held out her hand to shake his hand but Sota just ran and hugged her.

"You're so much cooler then Kagome is" sota murmured into twilight's shirt. While twilight laughed at the look on Kagome's face.

"Sota I think you better run for it if you want to live" Twilight laughed.

"Sota I'm going to kill you" kagome raged as she started to chase sota down the stairs. While twilight was rolling on the floor laughing.

Twilight got her laughter under control and went downstairs to find everyone around the table about to have breakfast.

"Twilight dear, sit down and have some breakfast" Mia told her.

Twilight sat down and waited politely for her plate then she waited for her grandfather to get his food first before she got her own.

"You're really polite dear." mia commented.

"Dad raised me to be polite to my elders, mom." Twilight replied while trying to get the feeling of warmth out of her from the word mom.

"Oh where are my manners, Twilight this is your Grandfather Haru." mia introduced her to her grandfather.

"Very please to meet you" Twilight stated unsure of what to do so she started to eat her breakfast. She only ate a little bit before she pushed her plate away.

"Sis, you alright?" asked kagome

Twilight nodded then asked if she could be excused from the table.

Twilight went up to her new room and lies down on the bare mattress and let the tears she has been holding back for so long go. After a while until the door bell rang.

"Twilight the rest of your stuff is here" Kagome called quietly though the door. Twilight got up and wiped her eyes and went down stairs

Twilight's boxes were already in the living so twilight and kagome took the boxes up to twilight's room

"Before I start to unpack these boxes I have to paint these white walls." Twilight stated.

"Ok well I guess that means one thing" kagome replied with a grin

The twins looked at each other and said the same word at the same time

"Shopping" the girls said in unison they ran downstairs.

"Mama, may twilight and I go shopping" Kagome asked with her puppy dog eyes

Mia nodded and gave them her credit card then both girls walk out of the house down the steps.

Twilight and kagome walked to the mall and got paint which is a dark purple color and twilight begged kagome to get some jeans and t-shirts.

"Oh come on now you can't walk around in your school uniform on a Saturday." Twilight commented.

"I guess your right" kagome replied as she picked out some jeans and t-shirts. As they were walking out of the mall they heard

"Hey Kagome over here." (a/n note I don't know kagome's friends names so I'm taking three of the sailor scouts names) yelled Mina.

"Oh hi guys" replied kagome looking like she wanted to craw into a hole.

"We haven't seen you for a month we thought you had died because of the ring worms." said raye.

"No, I'm all better now at least for a while just home to spend some time with my family then I'm off to America to visit my aunt" kagome lied though her teeth.

Twilight looked at kagome's friends like they were crazy.

"Oh sorry we didn't see you there" Lita told twilight.

"No problem, I'm kagome's twin sister that's been away living with our dad for the last 13 yrs, the name's twilight" Twilight explained.

"Well it's been nice but we got to get going now" Kagome stated and all but dragged Twilight out of the mall.

"What the hell were those people talking about?" Twilight asked confused.

Kagome ignored the question until they were back at the shrine.

"Well i guess i better explain what they were talking about." kagome sighed.

Twilight nodded and sat down on the sofa waiting for kagome to explain.

It took about an hour for kagome to explain about the well and the jewel.

"So you're saying that you travel 500 years in the past?" Twilight asked.

Kagome nodded as she looked down if her sister wasn't going to believe her.

"I believe you Kagome, i just don't know want to think about you fighting demons" Twilight told her as she hugged her twin.

Twilight and kagome went up stairs and went to work redoing the room which took about two days. On the third day kagome told twilight that she was going back to the feudal era. Little did kagome know her twin is going to come along?


	3. ch 3 Is it a twin Thing?

On the morning of the fourth day. Twilight woke up to the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

Twilight got out of bed and opened the door just in time to see a large yellow bag going down the stairs.

Twilight got her black bag that she packed last night. She put on a black t-shirt with a broken heart on it and a black pair of pants. She strapped on her daggers, sword and got her bow and arrows, went downstairs to leave a note to her mother that said _Followed Kagome-Chan be back soon._ Twilight went to the bone eater's well then jumped in; she was surrounded by a bluish light. Twilight then climbed out of the well and seen kagome walking away with her friend.

Twilight grinned evilly then ran at her sister and jump on her knocking her to the ground. "Gome-chan, I want a piggy-back ride!" Twilight teased.

Inuyasha yanked the strange black clad person off of kagome thinking it was a demon and thrown her at least ten feet in the air.

Twilight noticed the red clad half-demon as Inuyasha next thing she knew she wasn't on the ground any more. So Twilight twisted her body out of reflex into a figure eight just as her hands touch the ground. She Somersaulted to her feet and smiled at Inuyasha.

"You must be Inuyasha." Twilight stated rather then asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head dumbfounded about how this girl landed.

Twilight walked back to where kagome is and helped her up. "I didn't hurt you, did i Sis?" She asked.

Kagome looked up to see her twin. "Nope, what are you doing here?"

"Followed you, didn't think I would let you have all the fun?" Twilight commented.

Kagome giggled then led the way to Keade's hut with Inuyasha following close behind sill confused.

"Hey guys" Kagome greeted walking into the hut.

"Kagome, your back!" yelled shippo as he hugged kagome.

"Kagome, Its good to see you again" said sango with a smile.

"Where's Miroku?" asked Inuyasha coming into the hut.

"Being a pervert most likely." replied sango.

Sango and shippo noticed the girl standing behind kagome.

"Kagome, who's your friend?" asked sango looking between the two girls. _Wow, they look allot alike _shippo thought while jumping onto twilight's shoulder_._ Twilight just reached up and patted him on the head. She always had a soft spot for kids.

"Sango, Shippo, I like you to meet my Twin sister Twilight" explained Kagome.

"I'm very please to meet you" Twilight greeted bowing in respect.

"Hey, is twilight your real name?" asked shippo being the curious kit he is.

"No, my real name's Cassie but I've been called twilight for four years now." twilight explained then Miroku came back while everyone was getting to know twilight.

"What a lovely lady we have here with us." Miroku commented twilight while his _cursed_ hand was making its way down to her ass.

The second twilight felt a hand on her ass. She spun around holding her dagger against miroku's throat. "Don't you ever dare try to touch my ass again or I'll will personally make you pay." twilight all but hissed at Miroku. He went pale and nodded then twilight let him go.

Sango watched the exchanged between Miroku and twilight then smiled at the sight of Miroku being scared shitless all because of a girl. A small part of her felt sorry for Miroku but then again he brought it on himself. Sango went over to twilight and put her arm around twilight's shoulders then with a grin she says "Twilight, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." the girls laughed as Miroku paled even more at the statement.

Twilight felt a deep pressure at the back of her head right then kagome stated she sensed a jewel shard. Everyone got their stuff and left the hut to look for the shard.

A/N tell me what you think, and should i have Twilight meet sesshomaru in chapter 4 or should i wait to a later chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**To My Beloved Readers.**

**My grandpa is flying in Tomorrow (friday) and I would rather spend time with Him then work on my Fanfics But don't worry i will update ASAP Thank you for reading and Comments **

Just to Let you people Know I didn't know there was an Anime called Twilight when my fanfic was in my Mind it has Nothing to with Twilight the anime. Thank you for your time.


	5. ch 4 Twilight is a priestess too?

Twilight fell to her knees from the pressure in her head it was like her mind was being torn apart. "Kagome" she whimpered in pain. She didn't know what was happening. Kagome hearing Twilight's pain filled voice turned and saw her sister on the ground with her head in her hands. Kagome ran to twilight while shouting for Inuyasha and Sango for help. Kagome kneeled down next to twilight. "Twilight, what's wrong?" asked kagome concern lacing her voice.

Twilight looked up causing kagome to gasp for breath for twilight's eyes were glowing pink. "My head feels like its being torn apart" she whispered.

Kagome thought about what was happening to her twin and came to the shocking realization that twilight was a priestess too. "She's a priestess." kagome thought out loud.

"Does that mean twilight can sense the shards too?" asked Inuyasha with greed flashing in his eyes. Kagome nodded with a look that clearly said don't even think about it to Inuyasha. She took her twin's hands and drained some of the power that was hurting twilight.

Twilight felt some of the Pressure lessen and she stood with help from kagome.

"I think I'm feeling better now" Twilight told everyone turning a bright scarlet at the thought of people caring about her.

They were traveling for almost two days and no shards were found. Inuyasha was being his I'm-not-stopping-till-i-get-all-the-shards self.

"Come on, Inuyasha could we stop for the night please? Asked a very tired kagome.

Twilight was used to pulling all niters but she knew the others needed rest.

So twilight causally walked up to Inuyasha and put her arm around his shoulders then whispered loud enough for him to hear. "If you don't stop for tonight I'll tear off your manhood and shove it down your throat. Do i make myself clear? Twilight threatened him.

With that everyone set up camp ate dinner and went to sleep early because they extra tired.

Twilight couldn't sleep so she decided to practice her double katana

_left-two-three-right-two-three and down the middle_ Twilight had to stop because she thought she heard someone crying.

Gothicgirlinlove: yeah i know its short but at least i updated. Review please and thank you.


	6. ch 5 Twilight meets rin

(I don't own any songs i use in this chapter or any other chapter.. chapter 5 out now and its short again but only so much i can do with a little girl and twilight.)

Twilight followed the sound of crying thinking it was some jilted lover or some other unfortunate of the same ilk that was weeping, but the sobs sounded child-like as she got closer.

Twilight neared a tree sitting on its roots was a little girl around the age of six crying like she hasn't a thing in the world to hold on too. Twilight took off her weapons that could be seen and put them to the side to let the child see that she means no harm. Twilight kneeled down next to the upset child.

"Little one, what is the matter?" asked twilight projecting a clam aura at the child.

The girl looked up at the kind-voiced person and flung her arms around the person that found her and sobbed into the woman's shirt.

Twilight rubbed small cycles on the girl's back trying to comfort the girl. "Master-sob-Jaken-hic-said-sob-I-was-hic-ugly-sob-that-hic-lord sesshomaru-would-sob-never-care-hic-about-sob-me!" the girl all but cried out.

"Let me guess, you ran away?" Twilight asked then the girl nodded. "Well, I don't know this Jaken person but i can tell you that he's wrong."

The girl stopped crying and looked up the asked "why is master Jaken wrong?"

Twilight looked down at the child in her arms and a motherly smile found its way to her lips.

"Because there's a very pretty little girl under all those tears." twilight replied. "My name's Twilight, what's your name?"

"Rin" Rin replied with a cute smile.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl Rin" twilight commented.

"Twilight, can I stay with you until I can find Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin in a cute childish way. Twilight nodded a yes the stood back up with Rin and picked up her weapons.

Twilight then picked up Rin seeing as she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"We'll go back to my campsite and sleep for the night." twilight told Rin but the statement had fallen on deaf ears since Rin had already fallen asleep.

Twilight walked back to camp and put Rin in her sleeping bag then got in it herself.


	7. Ch 6 the morning after

The following morning Twilight was rudely awoken by Inuyasha's loud mouth.

"What the hell is that kid doing here?" shouted Inuyasha.

Twilight reached out of the sleeping bag and felt for something to throw at him what she found was a rock. She threw the rock in the direction that she heard Inuyasha's voice.

Twilight got up from her warm and cozy sleeping bag and sent a glare at Inuyasha for waking her up.

"For your Information, I found her last night." Twilight growled out not being a morning person.

"The kid's not staying with us" started Inuyasha thinking he was going to get his way...oh boy was he wrong.

"Inuyasha, Rin is staying." Twilight stated while they were fighting the others was waking up.

"What's going on?" asked kagome noticing Twilight and Inuyasha were fighting.

"That's what i want to know." replied twilight glaring at Inuyasha.

"I scented my ass of a brother then i seen that kid sleeping here" explained Inuyasha

"Twilight, how did you come across Rin?" asked sango.

Twilight looked over at the others.

"I couldn't sleep so i went too practiced with my double katana but then i heard crying and I found Rin." explained Twilight.

Rin woke up and looked trying to remember what happened the she did and started to cry again.

Twilight having turned around as to not hit Inuyasha upside his thick head seen Rin start to cry again.

She went to Rin and gathered the girl up in her arms.

"Rin, you're starting to look like a waterfall, what's wrong this time?" asked twilight in a motherly-like tone.

"I'm worried Lord Sesshomaru won't find Me." stated Rin.

Everyone was watching Rin and Twilight and the same thought was going throw their minds.

_She looks like a mother._

"Rin, I'm sure your Lord Sesshomaru searching for you right now." reassured twilight.

"Like sesshomaru is ever going to come for you." muttered Inuyasha. This earned him a Sit from Kagome and a glare from the rest of the group.

"Who's going to protected me until lord sesshomaru comes" asked Rin looking a little scared and worried.

"I will protect and care for you." Replied twilight as she hugged Rin to her as a mother would.

"Feh, like you could protect anyone." murmured Inuyasha.

Twilight stood up having heard Inuyasha with a clam expression on her face then her left hand flick sideways then forward. Then a dagger appeared next to Inuyasha's head in a tree he was leaning against.

Inuyasha looked at the dagger then at twilight then back at the dagger. Twilight walked to the tree and pulled her dagger out and wipe off the sap on her sleeve. "If anyone wants to harm Rin they'll have to do so with six inches of steel in their throat." twilight calmly stated.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Rin amazed at her temporary protector.

"Simple kitten, I have daggers with a trick release" explained twilight showing everyone her dagger sheathes that were hidden by her sleeves.

"Um...twilight, How come you look like kagome?" asked Rin confused.

"Rin, that's because Twilight and I are twins" explained kagome.

"Twins?" asked shippo confused.

"Twins means two babies born on the same day" explained twilight.

"Who's older between you two?" asked Miroku

"Kagome is because she was born four minutes before Me." stated Twilight

"Come on, we got to go." demanded Inuyasha.

"Ok, your Royal pain in the neck" Twilight retorted getting her duffel bag.

Everyone set out at a walk until they came to a river. "Twilight, I'm hungry may I go catch some fish?" asked Rin. Twilight nodded because she and the others were hungry also. So shippo and Rin were catching fish while Twilight and Kagome watched. "Look at how many fish we caught, There's enough for each of us to have two." shippo stated proudly.

"That's great, Lets go cook them." kagome told them.

While they were eating the fish, Twilight was thinking about something kagome said the other day.

"Hey kagome?" twilight asked getting the attention of everyone.

"What?" Kagome replied.

"You know how you think there's a rift between demons and humans?" twilight asked.

As twilight asked the question she got everyone attention even Inuyasha whose ears twitched

Kagome nodded trying to see the point her sister was making.

"I don't think there is a rift between demons and humans, only that on both our parts we don't take the time to get to know one another." Twilight stated looking at the humans then to the demons in the group.

"What are you saying, Of course there's a rift between demons and humans." Argued Inuyasha.

Twilight looked straight at Inuyasha and smiled. "No, there's not you're living proof that there isn't as big of a rift between us as you think, Inuyasha."

The adults thought about this and decided Twilight was right there wasn't as big of a rift as they thought.

Shippo hoped onto twilight's lap with Rin then asked "what do you mean by that?"

"Well look at it this way what do you hear when you close your eyes?" twilight asked. Rin and shippo closed their eyes and listened.

"All i can hear is my heart" replied Rin and shippo in unison.

"So you're saying that we humans and demons should look at what's the same instead of what's different?" asked Miroku.

Twilight nodded "in fact i know a song about being from two different worlds.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lies we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this worlds blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting_

_But danger's no stranger here_

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

After Twilight finished singing everyone went back to searching for the shards or waiting for Lord Sesshomaru.

A/n ch 6 finally finished and posted.


	8. Chapter 7 Twilight's first fight

The group was heading to the Northeast; Inuyasha and kagome were in front, shippo ridding on Kagome's shoulder, Miroku and sango, Kirara in the middle, Twilight in the back carrying Rin on her back. Twilight looked back at Rin seeing that she had fallen asleep. Suddenly Twilight stopped and glared in the direction of the northwest. "Kagome, do you sense it?" she asked.

Kagome tensed up and turn to Inuyasha "there are two Jewel shards coming this way fast."

Inuyasha started growling which woke Rin up, so twilight put her on the ground next to Kirara. About thirty minutes later koga appeared out of a tornado with others following him.

Koga ran up to kagome grasp her hands in his hands and gave her a wolfish grin. "Hey kagome, I caught your scent and thought I'll come see you." koga stated.

"Oh gee, that's great koga." kagome replied while the look on her face was _i wish he didn't show up_.

Twilight looked over at sango and asked "sango, who the fuck is the Japanese Scott in the kilt?"

Sango didn't know what a kilt was but answered "that's koga, he's the leader of a wolf tribe, and he claims to love kagome."

Twilight was going to stop koga but couldn't because Rin was holding onto her legs scare to death.

Twilight looked down at Rin noticing the look of fear on her cute face.

"Will you get off of me!?" Inuyasha muttered seeing at koga was standing on top of him

"Mama, I was killed by those wolves and lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life." Rin explained hugging twilight's legs not knowing she called Twilight mama.

"Oh sorry didn't see you" koga teased getting off of Inuyasha.

Twilight kneeled down next to Rin. "No one is going to hurt you while I'm here, my daughter."

Ginta was staring at Twilight. _She looks like kagome but beautiful._ Koga finally noticed the new girl. "Who's the girl in black?"

Twilight looked over at koga and sent a glare at him for what Rin told her but he didn't notice.

"She's my twin sister" explained kagome.

"The name's twilight" Twilight told him while reading his aura point if fact she didn't like him at all.

"Who the hell would name their kid twilight?" koga asked being his cocky self.

"My given name is Cassie but My Weaponsmaster gave me the name Twilight when i passed every test." explained Twilight.

"Well I think Twilight is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Ginta spoke up.

"What the Hell Kagome is more beautiful then this wench!" yelled koga.

Kagome and everyone had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Twilight step up next to Kagome watching the fight break out between koga and Ginta. "I think we should sneak off while the village idiots are fighting." Inuyasha nodded then everyone left the fighting wolves. The group walked until they were out of range of the village idiots. They came upon a clearing with a hot spring near by. They set up camp since it was almost dusk. Rin and shippo started a game of hide and seek.

"Rin, don't go too far." Twilight told her daughter.

"That goes for you too, shippo" kagome agreed.

"Yes, Mama." both kids replied in unison.

Twilight sat down with her back against a tree. While the others did the same.

"Twilight, could you tell me about dad?" asked kagome.

Twilight held back her tears. "Our dad was a proud man and sota looks just like him. He always told me about you and mama, he was in love with her for the longest time. He was always working so i rarely ever got to see him but that didn't stop him from loving his little girls.

Kagome started to tear up. "Why did you and dad leave?"

"I don't know if you remember, but i was very sick when we were little, the doctors here said they couldn't do anything for me and gave me three months to live. So dad and mom decided that i would have to go to America, since our parents were having trouble in their relationship. Dad said he would take me. Little did they know dad would like America way to much so he stayed, i had no choice but to stay." replied twilight.

Twilight having stopped talking is when they heard a scream. Twilight jump to her feet knowing that is was Rin.

Twilight ran as fast as Inuyasha to get to her child.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed from the being held in a huge bear demon's paw. When twilight got there she was overcome with rage. She knocked an arrow into her bow and aims at the demon's paw then fired. The arrow flew across the sky glowed a purple color and hit the demon's paw. But Rin was now falling.

Twilight kick off from the nearest tree jumping into the air and caught Rin in her arms. Twilight floated back to the ground and landed on her feet. Kirara and sango were right near where twilight was. "Sango, take her" she yelled.

Sango came and pick up Rin and put her on Kirara's back. Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar when Twilight stopped him.

"This demon's mine!" twilight growled out taking her double katana out. She ran at the demon then jumped up and slices the demon in two. When the demon fell; its claw sliced twilight's back. Twilight not noticing her wound because she had her mind on saving Rin. Put her katana away and went to Rin "are you okay?" she asked out of breathe then out of nowhere came a ball of white light came zooming across the meadow and revealed to be Sesshomaru.

"I'm not hurt, Mama." Rin told twilight.

"I'm so glad that you're not harmed" twilight commented then fell to the ground unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8 a hot spring meeting

(A/n I don't own "Secret Love" that belongs to Jojo nor "Somewhere I belong" that belongs to Linkin Park.)

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I was searching for my pup, but I would never admit that out loud. She had been gone for two days now. If I can't find Rin There will be Hell to pay. I was heading northeast. When I heard Rin's voice screaming my name, my eyes bled red as my beast was taking over then I got to where my pup was. I had seen a female with a black bow taking aim at the demon that held Rin in the air and fired. This female is a priestess it has to be Inuyasha's wench. but when the woman seen that Rin was falling, she threw her bow aside and jump off a tree and to my shock caught Rin in mid-air then landed on her feet, ok she has to be a demon. Then she handed Rin over to the slayer. This girl can't be Inuyasha's wench fore she pulled out a double katana and slay the demon in one move. But I had seen the demon's claw slice her back. Doesn't she know? I seen her go over to Rin "are you hurt?" i heard her asked then she fell unconscious at Rin's feet.

End P.O.V.

"Rin?" asked Sesshomaru never taking his eyes off the unconscious twilight.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha getting his Tetsusagia out.

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly at his younger brother

"It's none of your concern, Little brother."

Inuyasha was about to attack sesshomaru when they heard Rin scream "mama!" trying to wake Twilight up.

Kagome came running at rin's scream of mama. She stopped dead in her tracks when she had seen her sister on the ground bleeding from a wound on her back. "Rin, what happened?"

Rin looked up at kagome "Twilight-mama saved me from the demon but she got hurt because of me" Rin replied. Kagome nodded then turned to the two brothers "Inuyasha, carry Twilight back to camp and Sesshomaru, you owe Twilight for saving rin's life." kagome told them. Sesshomaru looked over the fallen woman and nodded so everyone went to camp to tend twilight's wounds.

Twilight's P.O.V.

I fell at rin's feet unconscious. I should have never done that. I can feel myself coming to. I opened my eyes slowly seeing as it was somewhat bright. I looked around I was back at camp, and then I noticed i had Bandages around my middle. I tried to sit up but failed then I realized Rin was sleeping on me. I took a look around to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, shippo and Kirara asleep by the dieing fire.

End P.O.V.

Twilight pushed Rin away gently and used a tree to pull herself up. Once she was up she noticed her lack of clothes only wearing pants and the bandage. She went to her bag and got a pair of purple sweat pants and a black t-shirt that says I didn't forget I just don't care. She headed to the hot spring seeing as they were in the same campsite. Little did she know someone was already there sitting in a tree above the spring. When she got there twilight took off her pants leaving her panties and bandage on and ease herself into the water. Never noticing the male sitting high above the spring until he spoke.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly.

Twilight's head snapped up at the voice and seen the most drop dead gorgeous man……..err demon. He had long silver white hair, two strips on each cheek and a bluish purple crescent moon on his forehead and what got Twilight's attention were his eyes they were a golden color. Twilight shook her head to clear it from the thoughts she was thinking of.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here" twilight said.

The demon nodded "you saved Rin's Life why?"

"I care about Rin like she was my own daughter and I made a promise to her" twilight replied washing off the bear demon's blood.

"What promise? Humans don't keep promise" the demon yet again asked.

_Hmm he says that like he's been betrayed by a human._ Twilight thought then says "I promised to protect and care for Rin until her Lord Sesshomaru finds her." She stated getting out of the water then dressing.

"Your name, warrior priestess?" asked the demon.

_Warrior priestess, I like it._ She thought. "People call me Twilight" she replied "yours?"

"Sesshomaru" Replied sesshomaru

Twilight's eyes widen a little then she grinned "well since Rin has found you, doesn't mean I still won't keep my promise and this human always keeps her promises" she stated and walked off back to her camp.

Sesshomaru was impressed _hmm this human woman is loyal and confusing I think I might get to know her a little more. _He thought as he settles down in the tree for the night.

Twilight settle down in her sleeping bag with Rin and stared up at the night sky. _Sesshomaru's eyes are so cold yet sad at the same time, I wonder what happen to him to have such cold sad eyes. _She thought then rolled over and went to sleep.

Twilight awoke the next day before everyone else; she crawled out of the sleeping bag. She took her daggers, sword, double katana and put them on. Twilight left to the clearing around the hot spring.

_The only way to get better is to get stronger._ She thought as she began a deadly sword dance unknowingly being watched by a pair of cold yet sad golden eyes.

back at camp

Kagome woke up to bird song since Twilight's been with the group they haven't been waking up at the crack of dawn to start the journey. She yawned and got up to make everyone some ramen noodles. Then she noticed Twilight was missing. "Everyone, wake up!" she yelled. "What's wrong?" asked sango half asleep. "Twilight's gone!" kagome replied getting worried for her sister. Everyone was wide awake now.

Inuyasha caught onto Twilight's scent which was near the hot spring. "She's at the hot spring." he told everyone. Kagome hearing this ran to the spring and seen twilight in the middle of her practice.

Twilight knew she was being watched "you can come out now Kagome." Kagome step out from behind the tree she was hiding behind watching Twilight's practice.

"Twilight, you should be resting after that wound." kagome stated her voice laced with concern.

Twilight stopped practicing with the double katana and put it away then turned to look at kagome

"I love you, Kagome but you're not my mom so stop acting like it." Twilight replied.

Kagome stared wide eyed at Twilight in shock not believing her emotionless twin sister could say the words I love you and mean them. "I love you too; sorry i haven't been a good sister to you." Twilight smiled at kagome then sat down next to the hot spring "no problem, I'm still learning how to be a sister myself, I mean thinking you're from a single-parent family then find out you're a twin and have a brother, Its just confusing." twilight admitted.

Kagome grinned and nodded "yeah, don't forget about coming here."

"True, I like it here, can't help thinking about how it's going to turn out" twilight commented.

Kagome again nodded in understanding "i think we should get back before the others get worried."

"Oh, I think we wouldn't want Inuyasha getting worried now." Twilight teased knowing kagome was in love with Inuyasha.

Kagome blushes a cherry red "I'm going to get you for that"

Twilight grinned and started to run back to camp "gotta catch me for first." Kagome chased after twilight and caught her and the two rolled over the ground tickling each other while laughing. Rin and shippo watch their adopted mothers then started to giggle while sango and Miroku looked at the two Priestesses with a smile.

"Come on, we need to get going." Inuyasha barked.

Kagome and twilight stopped tickling each other but still smiling kagome made ramen noodles for everyone.

"Twilight-mama?" asked Rin.

"Yes, Rin." Twilight replied as she rolled up her sleeping bag and put it back in her bag.

"Could I still travel with you?" asked Rin looking at her new mother.

If Twilight's smile could have grown it would have.

"Well that's not up to me now is it, you would have to ask Lord Sesshomaru and if he says yes then you can" Twilight replied.

"No, she can't travel with us anymore" Inuyasha try to argue.

Twilight turn to Inuyasha "what is your problem?"

"My Problem is that you want my son of a bitch brother's human girl staying here when i know He was here last night" Inuyasha argued.

Twilight gave a look of confusion to everyone.

"Twilight-san, Lord Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother." Miroku explained as he was reaching for sango's ass.

"Try it Monk and I will remove that hand of yours." growled Sango hitting Miroku over the hit with her Hiraikotsu.

"Rin, lets go find Sesshomaru shall we?" Twilight suggested holding out her hand to Rin. Rin took Twilight's hand and the two set off to look for sesshomaru.

"Rin, why didn't you leave with Sesshomaru?" asked Twilight leading the way to where she seen Sesshomaru last.

"I couldn't leave you wounded mama, you saved my life." replied Rin.

The two got to where twilight last seen Sesshomaru the hot spring but he wasn't there "well I thought he would still be here." Twilight thought to herself out loud.

"I think Milord went to get ah-un." Rin suggested.

"Whose ah-un?" asked Twilight.

"He's my two-headed Dragon, Lord Sesshomaru got him so i wouldn't have to walk a long way" explained Rin.

Twilight nodded thinking of something to do as they got back to the others then they started off again knowing sesshomaru would find them.

"Mama, has anyone ever told you that you have a pretty voice?" asked Rin smiling that she could still travel with the group.

"No, but i take it that your talking about my singing?" asked Twilight with a smile.

Rin nodded her head in a yes, everyone agreeing with Rin even Inuyasha, who had to admit that twilight wasn't that bad to have around.

"Twilight-Chan, would you sing a song for us?" asked sango.

"Sure, I've been thinking of songs that fit the group." commented Twilight.

"Really, what are they?" asked shippo perched on kagome's shoulder.

"well for Inuyasha there's a song called 'Somewhere i belong' and for kagome is it has to be 'Secret Love' that's the ones i know for right now that fit with them, but when kagome and i go home I'll look for more."replied twilight.

"Could we hear you sing 'Secret love'?" asked kagome blushing like a tomato.

"Kagome, if i didn't know any better i would say look like a tomato." teased shippo.

"What's the song about?" asked Miroku thinking it was something perverted.

"It's about a girl in love with a boy but the boy is in love with someone else" explained Twilight looking at Inuyasha's back in the lead. Everyone got what twilight was hinting at but Inuyasha.

"Oh please sing that one." begged Rin.

Twilight nodded clearing her throat then starts to sing while walking next to Rin and her sister.

_Boy you're so hard to believe  
_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

Just a friend  


_That's all I've ever been to you  
_

_Oh just a girl  
_

_Who wants to be the center of your world  
_

_But I ain't got much to offer  
_

_But my heart and soul  
_

_And I guess that's not enough  
_

_For you to notice me  
_

_I'm just a girl  
_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
_

_To you_

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  


_Acting like everything is ok  
_

_But ohh  
_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
_

_With someone who doesn't even know  
_

_My secret love_

In my dreams  


_I see us both together constantly  
_

_Why can't you see  
_

_This love that's here for you inside of me  
_

_Ohhh  
_

_What do I have to do  
_

_For you to notice this  
_

_You look at her with love  
_

_With me it's just friendship  
_

_I'm just your girl  
_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
_

_To you_

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  


_Acting like everything is ok  
_

_But ohh  
_

_you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
_

_With someone who doesn't even know  
_

_My secret love_

_What do you see in her  
_

_You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
_

_Boy you're so hard to believe  
_

_Why do you show her love  
_

_But there's none for me  
_

_Boy you don't make sense to me  
_

_Cause I don't have much to offer  
_

_But my heart and soul  
_

_And I guess that's not enough  
_

_For you to notice me  
_

_I'm just your girl  
_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
_

_To you_

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  


_Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
_

_But ohh  
_

_you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
_

_With someone who doesn't even know  
_

_My secret love_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

(Dark Priestess66/Gothicgirlinlove (depending on which website you're reading this) Doesn't that Song fit Kagome? oh and i need help with songs that fit Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and our Favorite Ice Prince Sesshomaru.)


	10. AN

Hey readers, Dark Priestess/Gothicgirlinlove here, I'm having some writer's block on Twilight's true love so I'm taking a break on it for a while but I will continue writing. I going to start on a different story that I tried before. So I let you know when I have a more chapters of TTL but for now I don't have ideas.


	11. Chapter 9 a funny family moment

Twilight finished the song with a grin upon seeing Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head. The group kept walking until they came to a flower meadow with a few trees surrounding it. Twilight was thinking that this place was quite romantic. She bent down to Rin and whispered "go ask Inuyasha if we could stop for lunch here but first call him Uncle."

Rin skipped to where Inuyasha was and tug on his Sleeve. Inuyasha looked down at the girl who was his brother's child.

"What" Inuyasha asked _why do I feel like I'm being conned into something? _

"Uncle Inuyasha, Can we please stop here for lunch" Rin asked with her childish cuteness.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond so he just nodded. Rin smiled and hugged him upon her own accord. Twilight sat down using a tree for a backrest watching Rin pick flowers and weave them into crowns. "Mama, look at what I made" Rin stated.

"What did you make?" asked twilight

"I made Flower crowns for you and Aunt Kagome and Sango." Rin chirped cheerfully. Rin skipped over to the girls and placed the flower crowns on their heads "now you can be princesses too" she said.

Twilight looked her daughter "thank you for the crown but I don't want to be a princess, I would rather be a Queen." Rin smiled widely at her mother.

"Thank you for my crown." Said Sango, while kagome nodded her thanks. Twilight was bored out of her mind again decided to pounce on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha never noticed the shift in the air current until it was too late.

"Inuyasha, I want to play!" Twilight stated while in a play stance like a dog.

"I'm not a dog." Inuyasha stated. Twilight raised an eyebrow "Could have fooled me, besides all work and no play makes Inuyasha a dull puppy."

Inuyasha growl at twilight and then pounce on her like a puppy then Twilight flip him upside down and pined Inuyasha to the ground.

"Pin ya" twilight stated smirking.

"Get off of me." Inuyasha demanded. Twilight did as was told then Inuyasha pounce on her again and she pinned him to the ground yet again. "Pinned you again." stated twilight getting off of inuyasha. She turned around and seen kagome laughing at her. "Oh what's so funny sis?" twilight asked.

"nothing." kagome stated in a sweet voice. Twilight walked up to kagome with an evil smirk on her face. "What are you planning?" asked kagome fearing her sister's smirk. Twilight lay her hand on kagome shoulder the whispering "tag, your It"

Kagome's eyes widen and then Twilight turn to everyone and told them "we're playing Tag and kagome's it" with everyone ran away from kagome even kirara wanted to play. everyone play tag until they were tired so they ate dinner and went to bed. but shippo couldn't sleep so he asked twilight to sing a song to help everyone to sleep. Twilight began to sing a song called Lullaby (a/n i don't own the song)

Just 'cause I'm small

Can't hurt you at all

I'm only a girl

What to do?

Let me sing my song for you

Not many can

Resist my command

I know just how to get to you

Let me sing my song for you

When you lay down late at night

I'm the siren you can't fight

I know you don't stand a chance

There is nothing you can do

Once I put my spell on you

When I sing my lullaby

Lullaby

Lullaby

Lullaby

When I sing for you my luulaby

Now that you see

It wasn't a dream

Reality got the best of you

Told you boy

I would come after you

Now it's too late

Can't hesitate

To hide this baby

Deja vu

Watch out boy

I'm comin' for you

When you lay down late at night

I'm the siren you can't fight

I know you don't stand a chance

There is nothing you can do

Once I put my spell on you

When I sing my lullaby

In your sleep

It's got you so deep

My sweet melody

Has captured you

Forever more

Lullaby

Lullaby

Lullaby

When I sing for you my luulaby

Sing my lullaby

When you lay down late at night

I'm the siren you can't fight

I know you don't stand a chance

There is nothing you can do

Once I put my spell on you

When I sing my lullaby

Sing my lullaby

once twilight finished singing everyone was asleep _i guess they couldn't resist my lullaby_. she thought and went to sleep herself,


	12. Chapter 10 shopping

Twilight awoke early the next morning; she got up and went for a run around the meadow. Then she went to hunt down some breakfast for the gang. She got a few rabbits. She went back to camp and began to cook the rabbits. Everyone work to the smell roasted rabbit. "Good Morning, guys." Twilight chirped being a morning person she was. "Good morning, momma." Replied Rin as she hugged twilight.

"Twilight, where did you get the rabbits?" asked miroku.

"I caught them when I was running around the meadow." Replied Twilight smiling as the group ate her cooking. Rin was looking up at the sky and she smiled a huge smile when she spotted a flying dragon. "Look it's ah-uh." She shouted jumping up and down. Everyone looked up and indeed there was the dragon mount that travels with sesshomaru. Along with the dragon were sesshomaru and the imp jaken. Rin waited until the dragon was on the ground and ran up to him and hugged the two heads who were nuzzling her. Rin noticed Jaken and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come Ah-uh, I want you to meet my new Mommy." Rin told the dragon. Then Rin and Ah-un walked up to Twilight and Twilight padded the dragon's heads and ah-uh nuzzled Twilight's hand "nice to meet you too."

Sesshomaru watched Twilight as she padded Ah-uh's heads. _Hmm maybe I should invite her to the castle for the winter since there's no sign of naraku._

"Hey inuyasha, could I go home for a day or two?" asked kagome seeing as she was running low on supplies again. Twilight looked over at kagome when she said the word home and thought back to the times when she was with her weapons master, who was like a father to her since her real father was always working. Inuyasha glanced at kagome. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm running out of Ramen" kagome made up an excuse. Inuyasha had the look of he just found out the ramen company in the future just burnt down. He nodded and went back to eating the cooked rabbit. Kagome smiled and went to pack her bag. Twilight went over to kagome and whisper in her ear so only she could hear "you said that just to go home didn't you?" Kagome smirked and then nodded. The group broke up camp and left back to keade's village along with sesshomaru following.

When they got back kagome headed to the well while Twilight stay back for a while.

"Twilight, why don't you go I mean there must be something you need to get at home" asked sango.

"Not really, but I think I could go a get Rin something." Twilight commented mostly to herself. She left most of her stuff in keade's hut and went to the well with Rin following behind.

"Momma, where are you going?" Asked Rin following twilight. Twilight looked down at her daughter and kneels down to rin's level.

"I'm going back home for a little while." Explained twilight

"But I thought the village was your home?" asked Rin tilting her head to the side in a confused way.

"In a way it is my home but it's not where I'm from" replied twilight.

"Can I go with you I don't want you to leave me." Rin asked twilight giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"I would say yes but first you would have to ask Lord Sesshomaru to see if it's alright with him." Twilight responded. Rin nodded at ran off to find sesshomaru. A few minutes later Rin came back with sesshomaru with her. "Momma, papa said that he has to talk to you first." Rin told her running up to her.

Twilight looked around for anyone that Rin would call papa but only saw sesshomaru. "Priestess, why does Rin want to go with to your home?" asked sesshomaru emotionlessly.

"she said she didn't want me to leave her I mean she has you to look after her I will only be gone for a hour or two cuz I'm not going stay I'm right back." Twilight replied looking anywhere but the demon lord seeing as she doesn't trust him being this close to her. Sesshomaru nodded but only allowed Rin to go on one condition. "Rin may go with you but you have to tell me about yourself after you get back." He demanded rather the asked. Twilight nodded dumbfounded then picked up Rin and jump over the well and they were transported five hundred years into the future. Twilight climb out of the well with Rin on her back then carried her inside the house and put her down seeing her mother was going to have hysterics. "My baby I was so worried about you" Mia as her other daughter came in the house. Twilight thought her mother had gone crazy.

"Mama, I did leave a note, I didn't mean to get you upset." Twilight told her mother trying to get her to calm down. She hugged her mother. "I'm sorry." She told her while Rin looked on in wonder at the house.

Twilight let go of mia and went back to Rin. "Rin, sweetie I would like you to meet my mother." Twilight told Rin who was hiding behind her legs

Mia looked down at the little girl who came with her daughter. "Who is she Twilight?"

"She's my adopted daughter Rin; I found her crying a few days ago." Explained twilight. Mia smiled and held out her hand to Rin "don't be afraid I'm your new grandma." Rin looked up at her mother when Twilight nodded Rin went to Mia.

"How old you Rin?" mia asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm seven" replied Rin smiling at the nice lady who was her grandma.

"Mama, do you think I could take Rin shopping, I want to get her something to play with?" asked Twilight looking at her mother and daughter.

"Yes, kagome is going shopping why don't you go with her so you can get what you need together." Mia replied.

Twilight nodded and went upstairs to kagome's room "hey kags, are you in there?" Kagome turned around "that I am besides this is my room."

Twilight laughed at her sister. "Mind if we go shopping with you?"

Kagome turned to her sister and seen Rin with her.

"How did Rin get here?" she asked

"The well." Replied twilight. Kagome nodded then they set off to the store.

Once at the mall the girls got what they needed then took Rin to the toy store.

"Rin, you can pick out anything you want." Stated twilight looking at all the toys

Rin started to look at all the toys and found a dog pushie that looked like sesshomaru in his true form and a doll that she wanted. "Can I have the doggy and doll momma?" asked Rin. Twilight nodded then they went to buy the toys and head back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Priestess66: My muses for Twilight's True Love have Left me I don't know when their be back so I'm not updating TTL for awhile. But if anyone has ideas for this story let me know. I'm sorry if Twilight seems like a Bitch.


	14. Chapter 11 A new friend

The Girls were walking toward exist of the Mall, when Twilight looked over and seen Kagome's weird friends from school.

"Sis, don't look now but your friends are coming our way." Twilight commented watching Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi along with a boy heading their way. Kagome glanced the way her twin was looking and sighed

"Here we go again." Kagome muttered. Rin was happily petting her new puppy pushie.

"Hey Kagome." greeted Yuka. Kagome smiled and waved back. Twilight stepped in front of Rin not wanting her to be seen so she wouldn't have to answer questions. She put on her 'I'm friendly, but I really don't want to be here' face. The three school friends stopped in front of the twins.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Eri.

"We're just doing some shopping then we're heading home." replied Kagome. Rin peeked out behind Twilight's legs.

"Who's that?" asked the boy with sandy colored hair.

"My daughter." replied Twilight crossing her arms over her chest.

"DAUGHTER?!?" questioned the three girls.

"What my sister is trying to say is Rin is her friend's daughter but she looks after her and Rin calls her mom." replied Kagome

"Kagome, since when do you have a sister?" asked the boy.

"All her life." commented Twilight.

"Hojo meet Twilight my twin sister." introduced kagome.

Twilight bowed "It's nice to meet you. Kagome-nee has told me so many great things about you Hojo-san."

Twilight grinned when she seen Hojo's face turn a good shade of red. Twilight looked down at a tugging on her pants.

"Yes, Kitten." Twilight asked

"Mama, I'm hungry." replied Rin.

"Well then let's go get some lunch." commented Twilight.

"Well guys you heard the hungry child, I'll seen you at school" Kagome commented as she followed her sister and niece. But they were stopped by Hojo.

"Kagome are you free this Saturday?" asked Hojo. Twilight didn't like this guy now.

"Sorry, But Kagome and I are going over to Rin's house that day and stay the weekend aren't we kagome?" Twilight lied

"Yeah, we've been invited to stay with our mother's best friend." kagome agreed.

"Well maybe next weekend?" Hojo tried again. Kagome nodded then turned away from the group to walk with Twilight and Rin to the food court.

_Not if I have anything to do with it. Twilight thought as she made her way though the crowd of people._

Once they were out of hearing range.

"What is with that guy?" asked Twilight.

"Oh Hojo, he likes me but I don't like him but he means well" replied Kagome. Twilight just shook her head going over to find some food for Rin.

The girls went a brought some sushi, rice and egg rolls, along with some green tea. Twilight couldn't shake the feeling something was calling to her senses, something that wanted her to follow it.

"Kagome, I feel something." Twilight whispered in a hush tone. Kagome looked up from her rice bowl.

"What is it?" She asked. Rin was eating her sushi and rice. So she wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know i think something's calling to my senses. Like it wants me to find It." replied Twilight.

"_Come find me please._" said a soft voice in Twilight's mind. The Gothic teen's eyes widen at the voice.

Twilight shook her clearly thinking she lost her mind for a minute. Then she heard the voice again

"_Please__ save me._"

Twilight stood up from the table, clearly listening to the voice now. _Great I'm listening to voices in my mind now._

"Rin, stay here with Kagome. I'm going to look for something." Twilight stated as she left the table with a worried Kagome staring after her.

"Twilight, where are you going?" called Kagome

"Following my senses, I'll be back." replied Twilight.

Twilight followed the strange sense of someone calling to her until she came to a pet shop.

"Oh great, just what I need." Twilight muttered as she went in the shop. She began to look around to find the source of what she was feeling. She found a cat about the size of Kirara. The cat had bright blue sapphire eyes; her fur was black with white on her chest and paws. Who was sitting up staring straight at her?

"_It's about time you came and found me._" The voice gently chastised while swishing her tail. Twilight stare at the beautiful cat. Until she was brought out of her thoughts by a pet shop employee.

"May I help you?" asked the employee.

"How much is this cat?" asked Twilight.

"_I'm not just a cat, just like you're not just a human._" the voice stated.

"You don't want her, she's very aggressive doesn't like people." replied the employee. Twilight turned to look at the employee whose nametag read Joyce.

"Joyce, I would like very much to see for myself, if it's all the same to you." commented Twilight as she waited for Joyce to open the cage. The cat just stared at Twilight like she was forging a mental bond with the Gothic Priestess. Joyce shrugged and opens the cage door.

Twilight went over to the cat and picked her up and stared into her sapphire eyes. Twilight knew that this cat wasn't a normal house cat she was a demon cat like Kirara. The cat in question rubbed up against Twilight's neck.

"Well I don't believe it." Joyce commented

"I repeat how much." Twilight stated while petting her new friend.

"Thirty five" replied Joyce.

"I'll take her." ordered Twilight.

"You sure you know how to take care of a cat?" asked Joyce leading the way to the cashier.

"Yes, my sister has a cat, I thought it was time that I got one, and you know to keep me company when I'm sad." Twilight half lied. It was true that Kagome had a cat but she was going to take this cat back to the feudal era with her. Twilight paid for her friend and left while hearing the employees talking about her.

"Do you think she's working for the Yakuza?" asked the cashier. Twilight shook her head and went back to find her sister and daughter.

Twilight sat down on a bench away from people and took out her friend. The cat sat next to her like another human would.

"Was it you I was hearing?" she asked.

"_Yes, I can only talk to the person who is destined to be my partner._" the cat replied. Twilight nodded "I thought my life wouldn't get any crazier then it already is."

"_Oh__ don't be like that I'm not that bad besides I own you for saving me from that place." _ The cat mused.

"So what do I call you anyway, and how did you end up in a pet shop. I can tell your nothing like normal cat." questioned Twilight.

"_I'm a twin tail, I was kidnapped from my mother and sold to that pet shop, as for a name I don't have one."_ Replied the cat.

"I think you look like a Stardust to me." commented Twilight. Keeping with the spacey names.

"_Then__ Stardust it is."_ Agreed Stardust. "_Now about that place you were thinking of."_

"I'll tell you about it later when there aren't a lot of people to think I'm crazy." replied Twilight. She then tosses the pet carrier in the trash. Stardust perched on Twilight's shoulder.

"_Fair__ enough, I wouldn't want humans to think your going crazy by talking to a cat."_ Stardust replied swishing her tail to the side.

Twilight walked back over to her sister and daughter "come on, We're leaving. I found something that should be discussed at home."

"Who's the kitty mama?" asked Rin.

"Her name's Stardust and what I want to talk about." replied Twilight

The girls went home and unpacked their stuff putting most it in a bag to take with them back to the feudal era. Twilight was sitting on Kagome's bed with Stardust in her lap. The moment that they were in the shrine, the house cat changed her form she looked the same but only had two tails now.

"I told you, she was different then other cats." Twilight commented petting Stardust's body

"What else can she do?" asked Rin

"I don't know for sure, since she's still young but what she told me once she gets older she'll have a bigger form like Kirara." replied Twilight.

"She told you?" asked Kagome

"Yeah she has Telepathy, the ability to talk between one's mind to another." Twilight explained.

"I wonder what kind of Twin tail she is. Maybe Sango would know since she's a demon slayer and all." muttered Kagome.

"_Do__ I want to know what you are planning?_" asked Stardust. She was pawing at a necklace that was around Twilight's neck. Twilight glanced down at her partner and raised an eyebrow.

"You know for a cat demon, she acts like a normal kitten." Twilight mused. Twilight rubbed between Stardust's ears and heard the demon purr.

"_I am a kitten." _Stardust gently teased as she jumped down from Twilight's lap. She began to look around her new home.

"I have the feeling you're avoiding talking to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome accused. Twilight batted her eyelashes.

"Avoid Mr. Icicle, Why would I do that. Besides He's the one who wants to know about the warrior priestess." Twilight retorted. Twilight sighed in fact she was avoiding the ice cube.

"What am I going to say, How am I going to explain to him the way I am. I mean you don't see many female Samurai in the past." Twilight asked. For the first time in her life unsure.

"Mama, Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to kill you, he just wants to know more about you." Rin stated wisely. Twilight stood up.

"Well I better not keep his lordship waiting, who knows I might have to prove myself in a fight." Twilight commented. She turned on her heel and walked out of Kagome's room to her own with Stardust and Rin following.

Rin was looking all over her mother's room; she went over to the dresser and looked at the necklaces there. One necklace caught her eye. It was amethyst crystal with a gold lining on a gold chain.

Twilight was busy repacking her black bag that she taken back with her.

"Mama, what's that?" asked Rin pointing at the necklace. Twilight turned to where Rin was pointing and narrowed her eyes at the necklace. Her ex-boyfriend gave it to her as a promise necklace; he promised he would always be with her.

"That necklace was given to me by a suitor of mine, but he left me for another girl." Twilight replied. Twilight had unshed tears burning in her eyes, she blinked them away she wouldn't show her tears for someone who broke her heart.

Stardust watched her partner with sympathy in her sapphire eyes. "_I can see your aura, my friend and it makes me sad. I don't know what I could do to cheer you up._"

"I just don't like the idea of being alone for the rest of my life." Twilight whispered then shook her head and picked up her bag. Then she thought about something walking over to the necklace she grabbed it and held it out to Rin.

DarkPriestess66: sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to stop writing. Tell me what you think. Oh and please review on my other stories.


	15. Chapter 12 Twilight's choice

(DarkPriestess66: Thanks for not hunting me down and burning me at the stake. Well I just have one thing to say Sesshomaru is going to OOC in this chapter but that's only going around Twilight.)

Twilight held the necklace out to Rin. "You can have it. I'll even put a protection spell on it once we get back to the village. I'll even ask Sesshomaru to add some of his demonic power to it."

Rin smiled "I can really have it, Thank you mama."

Twilight clasped the necklace around Rin's neck. Rin touched the crystal and hugged her.

"You're welcome; I'll do anything for you." Twilight replied "Come on you two we're leaving to go back to the past."

The young Gothic Priestess walked over to her sister's room once more to see her studying.

"I'm going back now." Twilight stated as she watched her sister jump up startled. Twilight didn't feel sorry because it was funny.

"I don't see why you're studying when you're just going back for more shard hunting." Twilight commented.

"Well I want to get some studying before Inuyasha drags us around the county side looking for Naraku or his precious shards." retorted Kagome

"Whatever you say Kagome, I'll see you back at Keade's hut." agreed Twilight walking out of Kagome's room to go downstairs. Twilight walked into the kitchen where her mother and grandfather and sota were.

"Hey sis." greeted Sota.

"Hey kid." replied Twilight walking over to sota. "What's gramps doing?"

"He's trying to figure out Kagome's next excuse from school. He already used Travelers' Diarrhea, Impetigo, Gout, and Leptospirosis just name a few." replied Sota shaking his head at their senile grandfather

Twilight stared at her grandfather. Some of the illnesses he came up with were deadly.

"Gramps, I think I should take over Kagome's excuses from now on, if you do anymore you might just have to plan a fake funeral." suggested Twilight.

"What do you have in mind dear; I was just thinking that Gramps' illnesses are getting out of hand lately." Mia asked.

"I'll have you know my illnesses are pure genius." argued Gramps

"Well I would suggest you tell Kagome's school that she went to Nagasaki for a month. It's reasonable since I already told Kagome's friends we would be out of town Saturday which isn't lie." explained Twilight.

"You're planning on going back with Kagome?" asked Mia being a distressed mother. Twilight frowned a little.

"Yes, I'm going back, I was coming to say goodbye until I heard of these deadly illnesses Kagome supposedly has." replied Twilight. Rin and Stardust were watching the interaction between the adults.

"Why do you want to go, I can understand Kagome's reason for being there but you don't have one?" asked Sota.

"You think I would waste my weapons' training here then back in the era where I could be of help trying to save the present or maybe I could get a job using my talents working for the Yakuza" Twilight challenged

Twilight's family shuddered at the thought of a member of the Higurashi family work for the Yakuza.

"Point taken, I just want you to be careful Twilight dear." replied mia.

"Mama is always careful Grandma. She was Rin to care for when Papa isn't around and Mama is a priestess like Aunt Kagome." Rin spoke up.

"Rin, I think it's time to get back to Papa, we wouldn't want him to tear up the whole forest waiting for us now would we?" Twilight asked softly. Rin shook her head and went to hug each member of her new family goodbye.

"Come back real soon Rin." Mia asked hugging her adopted granddaughter.

"Sure, if papa lets me again." Rin replied.

"Oh Here I packed this for you, It's a backpack full of coloring books and crayons for you and Shippo." explained Mia handing Rin a miniature version of Twilight's backpack. Twilight shook her head

"What do you say Rin?" asked Twilight is a motherly tone.

"Thank you." Rin Replied

With that said and done and final hugs goodbye. Twilight, Rin, and Stardust went to the well.

"_So you're saying all we have to do is jump into this well and we'll be transported in the past."_ Stardust replied skeptically. Twilight nodded as Stardust jumped on her shoulder, she picked up Rin and Jumped into the well. The feeling out bluish lights surrounding them was a feeling that Twilight was sure she would never get use too. Once she touched ground again. Stardust jumped to the top of the well to the ground to wait. Twilight shifted Rin to hang out her back with her backpack as she climb her way up out of the well.

Once Twilight was out of the well, Stardust jumped back on her shoulder as she set Rin down on the grass and held out her hand which Rin took.

"Let's go back to the village, shall we?" asked Twilight. Rin nodded as they took off to the Village. Only to be stopped by a red burr.

"Kag------You're not Kagome." stated Inuyasha.

"Sorry to disappoint you but alas not I'm not my sister but you're more then welcome to drag her butt back here." commented Twilight.

"Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"In her room studying" replied Twilight as she and Rin stepped aside as to not get ran over by the speeding away Inuyasha. They continued down the path to the village when they heard the sound of a slap coming from the village.

"Good contact on that one" Twilight mused. Once they got to the village and Keade's hut. They saw the unconscious form of Miroku and a fuming Sango.

"Now Sango, you can't kill the one you love." teased Twilight standing in the doorway. Rin walked in and sat down next to Kirara and Shippo. Sango turned to face Twilight.

"I don't love that Perverted Monk." Sango stated as she turns a nice shade of red. Twilight walked in and sat down with Stardust still on her shoulder.

"Just keep telling yourself that." commented Twilight.

"How did things go in your era." asked Sango changing the subject.

"You're changing the subject, but my mom was going crazy with worry over me. It's like she thinks i can't take care of myself over here." replied Twilight still avoiding her 'meeting' with Sesshomaru.

"Sango, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. Sango sat down next to Rin "He's been in and out of Inuyasha's forest for a few hours." she replied. Twilight noticed how tired Rin looked

"Rin, why don't you get some rest, I'll go find his lordship and tell him we're back, Star stay with her." Twilight gently ordered as she stood up to go look for Lord icy. She got her weapons from the corner of the hut and put them back on and left the hut. Rin fallen asleep with Kirara and Stardust curled around her. Once Twilight was in the forest.

"Sesshomaru, I know you still here." she called out walking over the sacred tree. Sesshomaru was waiting by the tree when she got there.

"I see you're back." stated Sesshomaru looking bored.

"As Promised, if your wondering where Rin is, which you don't look like it, Rin is sleeping in Keade's hut." Twilight replied.

"How are your wounds?" He asked

"Fine, I should have either Sango or kagome take a look at them." she replied. _I don't think he's a bad as they say but I guess it's me since I like the bad brooding type._

"What would you like to know about me?" Twilight asked going over to sit on a root of the sacred tree. Sesshomaru just watched her move from her place.

_She's different then most humans, she protects Rin, even when she doesn't have too. Even when she should be resting she doesn't. She's even beautiful...wait did I just think that. Sesshomaru thought. _

"You're different from others of your kind, how?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm different, maybe it's because I don't like having a male telling me what to do, and I don't need protecting from the outside world." Twilight explained. At the word Protecting triggered a memory in Sesshomaru's mind.

_Sesshomaru, Tell me do you have someone to protect. Came Sesshomaru's father's voice in his head. _

"I need protecting from myself, I drive myself into the ground if that's what it takes to become strong." she continued.

"What doesn't that mean, why would you need protecting from yourself." he asked.

"Because I want to die, I have no one here or in my world to love me, I can see how the others feel about each other even if they don't want to admit out loud." Twilight whispered. She didn't know what she was doing admitting how life had been unfair to her. She looked at up at Sesshomaru, he was staring at her silently telling her to explain the reason why she wanted to end her life.

"My life until this point hasn't been cheerful; I used to think that i was an only child. My father was never around much when i was growing up. The only person that has ever treated me like an adult when i was five years old was my weaponsmaster Richard. He saved me from being alone and in return I was like the daughter he never had." Twilight explained still staring at Sesshomaru.

_She is almost like me, always controlling her emotions, she even stays calm in battle but she is like the half breed too, a bit reckless. Sesshomaru thought still wanting to get to know this fallen angel that happen to grace the life of his ward and himself. "Continue" was all he said._

Twilight didn't know what to think, she has been alone all her life. She always had to fend for herself; she didn't trust anyone besides her weaponsmaster. Staring right back of the almighty demon lord. She couldn't help but notice certain similarities between her Richard and Sesshomaru.

_Their handsome, cold hearted, Hateful. One was a human with the heart of a demon, the other is a demon. And I fell for both of them. Richard was more of father then a lover for me, I wonder what would happen if I melted the ice around Sesshomaru's heart. Twilight thought as she watched Sesshomaru._

"What was your Weaponsmaster like? What did he teach you." he asked again

"Richard was a sadist, you remind me of him. Because you two are so it's scary both of you are hateful, cold hearted and handsome, which I don't mind saying you're more handsome then Richard is any day of the week. I stay with him when my real father would go on trips and he taught all the weapons I have now, He even gave me my nickname." Twilight continued; she could have smirked at Sesshomaru's reaction that a human dared to call him handsome.

"Your nickname?" he questioned.

"You know this is the longest you ever talked to a lowly human, Twilight is my nickname, my real name is Cassie, and I had to earn the right to Twilight. I had to beat my master in battle." Twilight explained. For a moment they were silent, then their heads snapped in the direction of the bone Eater's well. The sound was a large crashing.

Twilight laughed "It seems like your half brother managed to get my sister out of her room."

Twilight thought of something, "Lord Sesshomaru, you have asked questions of me."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let me ask you one, would you mind if I traveled with you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the request. "You wish to travel with me"

Twilight nodded "I know you don't like Inuyasha that much, I surprised you stay near him for this long, I will stay with Rin, in the sort days I known her, I've come to love as she was my own. And frankly I don't trust Jaken's ability to protect her. I know she wishes to go back to traveling with you. She thinks of you as a father figure. Will you think about my request?"

Twilight stood up to leave, her wounds were bothering her and she needed to talk to Sango. She turned to leave the forest when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I will think about it." he replied. He already knew his answer would be yes. Twilight nodded as she left the sacred tree. Once the gothic priestess was back on the path. Her wounds started to hurt real badly. She didn't know that sitting by the tree had reopened her wound that is until she was lifted up by Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I scented your blood as you left." he replied as he started to walk to the village. Kagome came up the path and seen Sesshomaru carrying her sister thinking the worst.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed making Sesshomaru stop and turn to the frighten priestess.

"Put me down Sesshomaru." Twilight whispered though clinched teeth. The wounds were hurting and her sister was thinking that sesshomaru was going to do something to her. Sesshomaru gently set Twilight on her feet. She walked up to her twin. "SHUT UP!" she roared.

Kagome shut her mouth.

"Will you stop screaming, and let me explain before I pass out." Twilight pleaded

Kagome nodded then her eyes widen "Sit boy" the crashing came again.

"Sesshomaru didn't do anything to me; he was helping me back to the village, because my wounds from that damnable demon reopened. Now before i pass out i would like get them treated" Twilight explained then turned on her heel back to Sesshomaru. He nodded as she walked the rest of the way with him behind her.

Once in the hut, Twilight went up to Sango.

"Sango, would you mind to check on my wounds they reopened." she asked

"Sure, let me shove the pervert out first." Sango replied as she did shove Miroku out of the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha came in but Inuyasha was shoved out right along with miroku. Rin looked woke up with all the shoving going on.

"Rin, Sesshomaru is outside why don't you show him what you got." Kagome stated as Twilight sat down with her back to both girls. Kagome lifted up Twilight's shirt to see the blood dripping down from the stained bandages.

"How did you reopen your wounds?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome treat her friend.

"Bark from the sacred tree, I guess." replied Twilight. Stardust walked over to see what was going on and made a yowling sound as she seen her partner's back. Twilight winced once as she was being treated.

"Who's cat?" asked Sango as she was looking in awh at the demon cat.

"Mine, i found her today." replied Twilight. "Stardust, stop yelling my mental ears off." Once Twilight's Bandages were changed, She turned to the others. "I have something to tell you all."

"what is it?" asked Kagome.

"I've decided to leave the group, and travel with Sesshomaru and Rin." replied Twilight.


	16. Chapter 13 Beginning of Twilight's crush

(DarkPriestess66 says I don't own River Lullaby that song belongs to Amy grant and the Prince of Egypt)

Kagome and Sango stared at Twilight like she has lost her mind.

"Why would you want to travel with that cold hearted demon?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, I want to help him. Two priestesses sensing the shards aren't going to help this group any. If I help Sesshomaru, then he will be closer to Naraku. Also Inuyasha doesn't like me, and I don't like him that well either." replied twilight.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"I do see your point Twilight but that doesn't mean you have to leave the group." Sango stated quietly.

Twilight looked down at the floor. "I know I really don't want too, but I have to get stronger, the only way I can do that is to train with Sesshomaru if he'll let me."

The girls were discussing the pros and cons of twilight leaving the group. One, they would be sort a fighter, and two she was kagome's sister which made her family in this small gang.

"Kagome, I'll always be your sister, I need to do this. We'll see each other again who knows it might have to be an alliance between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." reasoned Twilight. Then the girls started laughing of how impossible that sounded. Twilight shaking her head put her t-shirt back on and stood up. Kagome and Sango got up with her and walked outside only to see sadden faces on Miroku and Shippo.

"Inuyasha, you told them didn't you?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I did." replied Inuyasha with his arms crossed, he didn't like the idea of Twilight leaving the group just like the rest of them.

"What is with you people, it's like you don't trust me with him. Sesshomaru is different but so am I. Besides Rin won't let Sesshomaru hurt Me." augured Twilight. She turned on her heel and went to get her stuff from the hut. Once she did, she left to the forest with Stardust at her heels.

"Star, I don't know why they are being like that." muttered Twilight walking to where she sensed Sesshomaru's demonic aura.

"_They just worried about you." _ Star replied

"They don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself," mumbled Twilight, She didn't understand why they wouldn't let her travel with the guy that looks like a Greek God.

"_Well __if__ you can take care of yourself, then you don't need me." _ Star retorted sadly. Twilight stopped and turned to her friend and picked her up. "Star, I didn't mean it like that, I do need you but I need Sesshomaru and Rin too."

"_You like the dog don't you?" _ Asked Stardust. The cat had a look of disgust on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" question Twilight, her cheeks turning several shades of crimson.

"_By__ the look of your face, I say it is." _replied Stardust swishing her tail while nuzzling under Twilight's chin. Twilight took several deep breathes to cool down. She started walking again with Stardust perched on her shoulder.

She got to the clearing and seen Rin dancing around Sesshomaru. Twilight burst out laughing at the sight before her. Rin stopped dancing when she spotted her mother.

"Mama." Rin greeted and ran to twilight. Twilight knelt down to Rin's level and caught the girl in a hug. "Hi Kitten." greeted the young mother. Sesshomaru just watched emotionlessly. The toad was standing there gawking at who he assumed was Inuyasha's wench.

"Milord, what is Inuyasha's wench doing here?" asked the toad. Twilight stood back up glaring daggers at the toad demon.

Twilight grinned evilly and flicked her wrist to the side and forward there pinning the toad to the tree behind him was a dagger. "I am not a wench nor do I belong to Inuyasha." She stated though gritted teeth.

The green toad looking thing went deathly pale, he looked between the dagger and the girl who looked like Kagome.

"Before you even ask I'm Kagome aka Inuyasha's wench's twin sister." Twilight explained. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Jaken being scared at a human.

"What's your answer Sesshomaru?" asked Twilight while still glaring at the toad.

"You may travel with us." replied Sesshomaru; he glanced at jaken only to see the toad had fainted. Twilight walked up to the unconscious toad and pulled her dagger out making him fall to the ground.

"Mama, are you really going to travel with Lord Sesshomaru and me?" asked Rin looking between her adopted parents.

Twilight turned her back to the unconscious toad. "Yes, I'm going to travel with you two."

"Yay, mama is going to be with Rin." Rin stated began to dance around Twilight.

Twilight looked up at Sesshomaru seeing irritation on his perfectly sculpted face.

"Rin, you need to stop now, I think Lord Sesshomaru want to leave now." Twilight stated as they were about to leave they heard someone yelled Twilight's name. Twilight turned to see Kagome running her way.

"What do you want kagome?" asked a very annoyed Twilight.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Kagome replied as she came up to hug her sister.

"Sis, it's not like we're not going to see each other again, I'll sure we'll cross paths again." replied Twilight.

"I guess your right, but please be careful." Kagome agreed.

"I will." promised Twilight. The sisters gave each other a hug. "Oh and if I get shards of the jewel, I'll keep them for you Kagome"

Kagome nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh more thing Kagome, Tell his royal pain, if he's not being nice to you or the others He'll have me to deal with next time we meet." Twilight stated as she walked over to where her new traveling companions were waiting.

The foursome went on their merrily way, in search of naraku or the shards.

"Lord Sesshomaru was it wise to leave Jaken alone by in the forest?" asked Rin walking beside Twilight holding her hand. If Twilight could see Sesshomaru's face, He had the look of annoyance on his face.

"Jaken can catch up." Twilight stated. Stardust was riding on Ah-un, swishing her tail looking disgusted she had to travel with a dog and she wasn't talking to her enamored partner.

Sesshomaru smirked at respond of the priestess in his company.

"Rin, can you count backwards?" asked Twilight grinning as she sensed a very low demonic aura.

"Count Backwards?" replied a confused Rin. Twilight glanced down at the child shaking her head slightly.

"Listen, 5-4-3-2-1." replied Twilight.

"LORD SESSHOMARU WAIT FOR ME." Jaken's voice came from the distance of Inuyasha's forest. Rin looked amazed at this discovery. Twilight let out a melodious laugh.

"Mama, you're laughing, it sounds very nice." complimented Rin. Twilight blushed "Thanks Rin."

Twilight stopped suddenly, "I sense a shard of the jewel coming this way fast."

Only demon that would be coming this way with that many shards was koga. This meant Ginta.

"Oh great." muttered Twilight as the said demons were closing in. Twilight crossed her arms and waited for the demons to come. Once they did.

"Twilight, it's good to see you." greeted Ginta running up to Twilight taking her hands in his own. (A/N: Taking lessons from Koga ne?) Both didn't notice Sesshomaru's growling possessively.

Twilight pulled her hands out of Ginta's. "Go Away." she ordered.

"I can't do that, I love you, which means you're mine." replied Ginta.

Twilight did a good imitation of a Sesshomaru's growl. "I am NOT your anything. I DON'T care about you. GO AWAY!"

"Fine, but I'll be back." stated Ginta.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Koga. Twilight stared at the wolf demon. "IF i knew where my sister was, I wouldn't tell you."

The wolves left then.

"All the nerve, thinking that I belong to him." seethed Twilight as the group continued on their way.

They traveled until sunset, finding a small clearing that was easy to defend if they were attacked; also there was a hot spring near by. Twilight set her bags down next to a tree while Rin was helping Jaken pick up twigs and sticks to start a fire. Sesshomaru gracefully sat down a few yards away from Twilight.

Twilight knelt down next to her bags, started to unzip her duffel bag and started going to it. She brought a ton of ramen noodles and some other instant food. Rin stopped helping jaken and went over to Twilight.

"What are you doing mama?" questioned Rin watching as Twilight pulled out two cups of ramen. Then pulled out two bottles out one was Tropical kiwi scented shampoo and the other was conditioner.

"Well Kitten, I'm looking though my bags for food, clothes and bathing supplies." answered Twilight.

"Rin, stop calling that wench mother, she is not your mother." ordered Jaken. Twilight glared at him only to notice Rin's eyes were filling with unshed tears. Twilight hugged Rin to her.

"Don't listen to that overgrown tadpole; He doesn't have anyone to love him. Like I love you sweetie." soothed Twilight.

"I Love you too Mama." replied Rin. She hugged Twilight back.

Twilight let go of Rin, and turned cold hard eyes to Jaken. She stood up and went over to the small demon and picks him by the collar of his outfit.

"Listen to my words today and remember them tomorrow. Rin can address me as her mother until she deems otherwise. Call me a wench one more time and Sesshomaru will have to fine a new servant." growled Twilight. She let go of Jaken then watching a he fell to the ground.

"Jaken, that's enough. Treat Twilight with Respect." Sesshomaru ordered coldly. Twilight smirked as the toad bowed in respect to Sesshomaru. Twilight back to what she was doing. She got the two cups of ramen, and boiled some water, filled the ramen cups after they were done. She handed one to Rin. Both the human girls ate. Twilight pulled out two more bags out and put their trash in it. She got her bathing things together.

"Want to take a bath with me Sweetie?" asked Twilight. Rin nodded and off they went to take a bath. Once they were finished, Twilight brushed Rin's hair and put in back into the side pony tail she loved so much. Twilight was now wearing skin tight training pants and a t-shirt. She got her sleeping bag out and Rin crawled in it.

Rin loved sleeping with her mother. Twilight got in with her no intentions to sleep.

"Mama, Will you sing me to sleep please?" asked Rin. Twilight nodded, she thought for a moment. She remembered a song from a movie she loved as a child. She started her Rin's personal lullaby.

*Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream*

By the time, Twilight finished singing Rin was asleep, glancing at Sesshomaru she seen even he fell asleep. Even Jaken of all demons was sleeping too. Ah-un stayed awake watching and listening for enemies.

_I guess everyone liked Rin's lullaby. _Twilight thought as she stared up at the stars.


	17. Chapter 14 Twilight's past

~~~~~Twilight's P.O.V~~~~~~

I stared up at the stars, I wasn't about to go to sleep anytime soon. I glanced down at my daughter who has won a piece of my secret heart. A smile graced my lips as I saw her clutching that stuffed dog I brought for her. I slowly got up without waking up Rin. Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew it was useless to try to sneak past Sesshomaru. But I would anyway.

I walked back to the hot spring and sat down by the edge staring at my reflection in the spring from the moonlight. Yesh, I didn't know I looked that scary. Two dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Paler then pale skin. Blood red eyes from my contact lenses. No wonder people are afraid of me. I hugged my knees up to my chest. I couldn't help but remember my childhood and how I ended up this way.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_A young girl at the tender age of seven was playing in the park, which was by her father's and hers apartment. She was wearing jasmine multi-print dress, with cute dress shoes with white filly socks. She had her hair up in pig tails. Her nanny was watching her play. _

_Giggling she hopped off the swing and began to climb on the monkey bars. She didn't notice that her nanny went off with a man. She was left alone in the park. She looked up and seen that her nanny was missing._

"_Carrie?" she called out in a girlish voice. Tears began to fall from her eyes. A group of large men came to her. _

"_Little girl, you shouldn't be out here alone." one of the mean men told her grabbing one of her pig tails. _

"_Ouch, let go that hurts." she cried. _

"_Not until i have some fun." replied the scary man. The men started to tear her pretty dress to sheds with the girl crying for them to stop. _

_A young man by the name of Richard was walking in the park when he heard the screams from a little girl. He ran to where the screams were the loudest. He was by nature a cold hearted man but the sight that he behold when he got to the playground of the park, truly made his blood boil. _

_"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" he shouted at the men who were molesting a little child. "Scum such as you shouldn't walk this earth." _

_One of the men looked up at this intruder zipping his pants back up. "Hold her." he told his minions then address the intruder "What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Simple__, I'm going to kick your ass" replied Richard. The leader of the molesters threw a punch at __Richard. _

_The young weapons master and Instructor at the local ninjutsu school, caught the leader's arm twisting it around till all of them heard a cracking sound. Richard smirked seeing the leader clutching his now broken arm. The men holding the seven year old couldn't believe what they were seeing. _

_Richard ducked low and using a sweeping kick sent the leader to the ground. When the leader reached out to trip him but the young fighter step back. He used a leg drop and KO'ed the leader, he turned to other two molesters. _

_"You want to let the little girl go or do i get to have more fun?" he asked _

_The girl was staring in awe and fear, what would this man do to her? Would he do the same thing that the other mean men did to her?_

_The two men looked between the girl that was wearing rags of the dress she had been wearing and the fighter that just beaten their leader. They dropped their hands from the girl's shoulders where they were holding her. The girl was too scared to move. Silent tears falling from her face. _

_"I want daddy" she whispered so low no one heard her. But she knew her father was out of town on a business trip. The men lunged forward to fight Richard and in seconds they were on the clutching various parts in pain._

~ End Flashback number one~

I shuddered at the memory of my molestation that chanced me forever; I knew how bad the world was at that point. I was only seven, why would people do that to children? Silent tears started to fall from my face.

At that time I didn't know that Carrie was with her boyfriend getting laid. She didn't care about me at all. Richard was the only one besides my father that seemed to care about the welfare of a little girl who was almost raped.

~Flashback number two~

_The young fighter slowly walks toward the frighten child, and sank down into an umpire stances._

"_It's alright, little one, I will not harm you." Richard stated calmly _

_The girl glanced up at her hero. "Promise?" _

"_I promise." replied Richard as he took off his jacket to wrap around the half naked child. _

"_I better call the police to take those cruel idiots away." Richard told the child as he did what he said. When he hung up the cell phone, they heard a woman's scream _

"_Cassie." Carrie screamed as she came running towards the child. Richard looked at the newcomer; she was wearing jeans and overly large shirt and smelled of sex. _

"_Carrie?" asked the girl. Carrie hurried over to the girl and pretending to care about her. "What happened to you?" _

_Cassie didn't answer, she was mad and upset that her nanny wasn't there to protect her from the mean men that hurt her. She shrank away from Carrie back into Richard. _

"_Where were you?" asked Cassie coated in drying blood and tears. Carrie's eyes widen. The child had known she was gone._

_Richard stepped in front of Cassie then. "You were with someone other then the child that you were supposed to care for." _

_Carrie looked at Richard. "How do you know? I could have been the restroom." _

_Richard laughed "You smell of sex. You fool. Where are the child's parents?" _

"_My boss is away on business trip, He won't be back for about two weeks, and her mother is in japan." Carrie replied. Richard turns to look at the child. Shaking his head. _

_What an uncaring parent to leave his child alone with such an incompetent caretaker. He thought as the police showed up. _

_The woman officer asked a bunch of questions to the three of them. _

"_Excuse me, but I'm Cassie's ninjutsu instructor and I will look after her until her father gets back." lied Richard. Cassie looked at Richard then to the cop and nodded. _

"_Carrie, You're fired," Cassie stated as she grabbed Richard's hand. _

_~~~End Flashback 2~~~~_

The next six years were the same, wake up go over to the school and learn all I could. I remember the day I graduated the same day I got my nickname.

~~~Flashback 3~~~

_The thirteen year old Cassie, who was wearing black clothing now as a symbol of what she lost six years ago. Cassie was sitting in main room of the school with her fellow classmates waiting for their instructor to walk in. When he finally did._

"_Cassie!" he barked. The said student stood up. _

"_Yes, Sir?" asked Cassie bowing in respect. _

"_You have been here for six years; it's time for your final test. Defend yourself." he explains._

"_What?" asked Cassie _

"_I will not repeat myself." replied Richard. _

_He attacked Cassie; she wasn't surprised for long but blocked his blows with her practice katana. She jumped up when he tried a sweeping kick. She did a round house kick and was block. After about twenty minutes of fighting. Cassie managed to pin Richard to the wall with her practice dagger. _

"_I win." stated Cassie. Her instructor grinned very slightly. _

"_You passed." he replied as Cassie let go of him. Richard nodded to someone unseen, the assistant came over with something wrapped in oiled cloth. _

"_From now on, Cassie will be known as Twilight, because she is in between the darkness and light." Richard declared. He went over to the assistant and took the bundle from him. He presented the newly named Twilight with four daggers and a double katana. She took her new weapons and strap them on. _

"_Thank you sensai." she whispered. She stepped aside to watch her ex-classmates fight. _

_~~~end~~~~_

I yawned, I didn't know how long I was sitting here. But I think its better get some sleep or I will pass out of my feet. I sighed being trapped between darkness and light isn't what I thought it would be. I walked back to camp and crawled in with Rin. I didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching me. I hugged my daughter to my chest and closed my eyes.

DarkPriestess66: Ok this is the end of chapter Author's note type thing. I would like to say That I came up with this to explain why Twilight is so mistrusting of people. I personally think that people that do that kind of stuff to children should be gutted, beheaded and burned. Stop the child abuse.


	18. Chapter 15

(DarkPriestess66 says I'm adding my religion to Twilight."

Rin snuggled up to the warmth of her mother, yawning as she woke up. She began to try to wake Twilight up.

Twilight was a sound sleeper when she hasn't been sleeping in a while. But she could hear Rin's voice.

"Mama! Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama!" Rin repeats over and over while shaking Twilight.

Sesshomaru watches the whole thing and grins. "Your daughter is awake."

Twilight whines lightly in her sleep and rolls over away from Rin "Before sunrise, She's _your_ daughter."

Rin giggled at the interchange between her guardians. "Come on, Mama Wake up."

"Alright, I'm up." Twilight replied yawning, two hours of sleep was better then nothing. Twilight crawled out of her sleeping bag and began stretching.

"Mama, you said the other day that you would put a protection spell on my necklace." Rin stated. Twilight blinked a few times.

"I did say that." Twilight replied. She went over to Rin and unclasps the necklace. With the amethyst crystal in her hand, she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes in concentration.

Sesshomaru watched what Twilight was doing with emotionless eyes. Her body was glowing with purple energy a mix between holy power and something else he couldn't place.

Twilight was concentrating her Wicca energy and holy energy at the same time. She opened her eyes again to look down at the crystal which was blazing a deep purple color. She smiled. When the glow subsided, she handed the necklace back to Rin, who ran up to sesshomaru and held it out to him.

Sesshomaru looked at the necklace in confusion. Twilight smiled at him.

"I thought about a protection necklace fused with holy and demonic energy for Rin just in case neither of us could reach her in time. So if you would be willing to add your own form of protection for her?" explained Twilight. Sesshomaru nodded and took the necklace from Rin. He added his own energy to it and it blazed a lilac color then stop. He gave the necklace back to Rin then. She ran to Twilight and turned around and the young gothic priestess clasped the necklace back on her.

"It feels funny." Rin commented.

"I added something more to the necklace then just holy energy. I added some of my Wicca energy so the earth itself will protect you." Twilight explain.

"What's Wicca?" asked Rin. Twilight like to explain her views on the religion of her choosing to people who were open minded

"Wicca is a religion where people worship nature and the mother goddess." Explain Twilight. Sesshomaru heard of such humans worshiping nature but never had one explain what they did.

Twilight stiffen, she was connected to the elements when someone was using the elements the wrong way she could feel it.

Stardust stiffen just like her partner, if her partner was a witch she was her familiar to guide her.

Twilight picked up her demon cat. "Stardust, my friend you're a familiar sent by the goddess to help me aren't you?"

"_I believe so_" stardust replied; everyone in the group besides Twilight stared straight at the cat.

"Did that Cat just speak?" asked Rin

"_You heard me?_" asked Stardust.

"Shadow demon" Replied Sesshomaru.

Twilight turned to the Demon Lord. "What?"

"Shadow demons are a very rare breed, they have the ability to communicate with their chosen partners, also when their powers grow they can communicate with others. They have a larger size to fight with." replied Sesshomaru.

"You're just full of surprises." Twilight commented as she rubbed behind stardust's ears.

"What are we doing today, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. Twilight let Stardust jump out of her arms to run off to find food for herself.

"I know we can go for a hike. Then after that we'll hike. And then we can hike some more." Twilight replied giggling. She didn't know why she just said that but the look on Sesshomaru's face was not good.

"That was uncalled for." stated Sesshomaru. Twilight looked down at her combat boots.

"I know I don't know what came over me." She quietly stated. Twilight was still dressed in her training pants and a tank-top.

"If we don't have plans for right now, I'm going to train if that's alright with you?" she asked as she walked farther away from the camp. Twilight had her mp3 player with earphones on. She pressed play.

Swaying her head to the music, she began her practice. She held her blade straight with each beat of the music she lunged and parried. As if she was fighting an invisible opponent.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his own demonic eyes were seeing.

_This human fights with agility and grace of a demon. I wonder what she would be like sparing against me. Sesshomaru thought as he watched Twilight back flip away from her opponent. _

Rin watched in amazement of her mother practice. "Mama looks like she's dancing."

Twilight stopped and tossed her blade to the side. She began to fight bare handed. She punched at the invisible opponent, ducked low to avoid an attack. She did a round house kick all to the music she was listening too.

Sesshomaru was so entranced watching Twilight practicing. He didn't see the snake that was slithering its way over to Rin.

Out of the corner of her eye, Twilight seen the snake and quick as lighting there was a dagger in the snake's head. Twilight went over to the dead snake and pulled her dragger out.

"You shouldn't be watching me that intently Sesshomaru." Twilight stated with an eyebrow rose as she cleaned her dagger. Thinking for a while she decided to place her double katana in the special holder on the side of her duffel bag. Once her weapons were tied to the bag she picked it up and went over to ah-un.

"Would you be kind enough to carry my bags today?" Twilight asked the two headed dragon. Ah-Un nodded.

"You can carry you own two bags human." spouted off Jaken. Twilight paid no attention to Jaken and tied the bags to Ah-Un's saddle.

"Thank you Ah-Un." replied Twilight as she patted the two heads. Rin skipped up to Twilight.

"Mama, why did you ask Ah-Un to carry your bags?" asked Rin.

"Because I feel like running today and how can I carry you and my bags at the same time." Twilight replied as she knelt down so Rin could climb on her back. Rin hesitated about climbing on Twilight's back. Twilight glance back at seen her hesitating.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight, still knelt on the ground

"I don't want to hurt mama's back." Rin replied. Twilight's eyes soften she turned around to gather Rin in her arms.

"Rin, you're not going to hurt me." Twilight stated but Rin shook her head and climbed on Ah-Un's back. Shrugging Twilight ran off with others following. Sesshomaru racing along side Twilight.

"I bet you're wondering how I can run without passing out." stated Twilight looking at Sesshomaru's face. "Well try having to outrun your own teacher a few times. That would make anyone fast as a demon."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to the impromptu race they were having. Twilight felt her blood racing, the wind blowing her knee length hair out behind her. She always felt truly alive while running.

Twilight was thinking about how Sesshomaru could act so uncaring towards his younger brother, who is a half demon born between a great demon and a human. But he cares for a human child. The group stopped when they came to flower meadow. Rin climbed down from Ah-Un's back and ran to the flowers.

Rin began pick all kinds of flowers to Jaken's dismay, since he was told to watch her. Twilight went to sit by the river that flow by the meadow. Sesshomaru followed having nothing better to do with his time.

Twilight wanted to ask why Sesshomaru hated humans so much but wasn't going to.

"Your scent has confusion in it. Ask your questions." stated Sesshomaru. Twilight petted stardust's ears.

"I wanted to know why do you hate humans so much yet you let two humans travel with you?" asked Twilight quietly. Sesshomaru sat down gracefully a few feet away from Twilight.

"I don't hate all humans. I don't hate you or Rin." replied Sesshomaru.

Twilight glanced at Sesshomaru with a light blush on her cheeks. "Don't hate me enough to kill me."

Stardust went to play with Rin as she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I don't hate you at all. You have shown bravery, loyalty and a maternal instinct for children that are not your own." Stated Sesshomaru. He didn't know why he said that but the smile of Twilight's face was worth it.

_I don't understand these emotions; I feel peaceful and calm talking to her. It's like she actually understands what's going on in my mind. Sesshomaru thought as he stared across the river for any sign of danger. _

_Why did i fall in love with him? I shouldn't be in love with any one. After all that's happen to me. I'm terrified of men. But he's not a man he's a male demon. Wouldn't that count for something? Twilight thought as she stared into the river. _

"Mama, Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin running towards them.

Both guardians turned to look at the child that brought them together. Twilight noticed Rin was holding her left hand as if was hurt. Twilight blinked as Rin ran straight at her and Sesshomaru.

"The flower bit me." Rin cried holding her bleeding finger out.

"Flowers can't bite. Here let me see." Twilight soothed, Rin held out her bleeding finger. "But that pretty flower did bite me mama." Rin argued.

Twilight glanced around the meadow of flowers she spotted a wild rose bush.

Twilight cleaned Rin's finger and bandaged it. Twilight stood up with Sesshomaru and Rin watching what she was doing. She went over to the Rose bush. She picked one and went back to Rin.

"Is this what you were trying to get?" asked Twilight. Sesshomaru watched as she picked the thorns off the rose.

"You see this flower is called a rose, it has thorns very sharp points that protect it." Twilight explained as she put the de-thorned Rose in Rin's hair.

"Thank you mama." Rin stated and hugged Twilight.

The young woman hugged her back. "Just be careful alright."

Rin ran back to play with Ah-un and stardust. Twilight sighed watching them. Sesshomaru noticed the wistful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked his voice betraying no concern but his eyes held that concern.

"I wish i could be like Rin, Happy and careful free again" She replied. Shaking of her melancholy mood.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in confusion, Twilight smiled at the confused Sesshomaru.

"I'll explain later when we stop for the night." Twilight promised as she went to the others to tell them it was time to leave.

The group travel for the rest of the afternoon. Sesshomaru declared they would stop to camp in a cave tonight. Twilight set up her sleeping bag once they had a fire going. She then decided to take out her contact lenses. Rin watched as Twilight removed them.

"Mama has pretty blue eyes." Rin complimented. Twilight smiled a loving smile and nodded.

"Rin, why don't you make sure Ah-Un comfortable?" suggested Twilight. Rin nodded and went to check on the dragon. Twilight walked over the cave mouth, she sat down at stared up at the stars.

Sesshomaru was standing in the shadows watching her.

"When I was Rin's age, I was attacked by men who thought nothing of life but the pleasures of the moment. I was only seven when that happened. Since that day I've been terrified of men ever since." Twilight explained knowing Sesshomaru was there.

Sesshomaru came out of hiding, his hand clenched in anger, clearing his head.

"You're not terrified of me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, I'm not terrified of you because You're not human. I feel I can trust you because of that fact. I'm more terrified of your half brother then I am of you." Twilight admitted "I know I'm just a human but I think of you as my friend, Sesshomaru. I hope someday that you would think of me like that."

Twilight stood back up and went to her sleeping bag and fell asleep without eating anything.

Sesshomaru stared after her. "I'm starting to see you as a friend too."

_Maybe more then a friend someday._ He thought as he watched his pack eat or go to sleep for the night.


	19. Chapter 16

"**Beast talking**"

'_Thinking_'

DarkPriestess66: Stardust might not be in this chapter or others she was 'released' by Twilight but She will still be there for the confused girl.

Swords clashing together could be heard in the early morning light.

"You're pathetic." Sesshomaru growled as he lunged at the female he was sparing with.

"Pathetic? I'm not the one who's been using his own sword to cut down trees." retorted Twilight as she parried his attack. Sesshomaru growled

"Ooh, I'm scared the mighty Dog demon just growled at me." Twilight taunted as she ducked under Sesshomaru's sword, and brought hers up to counter his. She was thinking about using some ninjutsu moves but thought better of it. She was quick enough without it.

Sesshomaru lunged again but Twilight dodged and span out of the way. Panting lightly, her eyes glowed with fierce joy with every step she took.

"Stop lunging and go on the defense, now I see why you can't kill your own brother" Twilight growled. She sung her katana at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled again at her and countered her lunged stepping backwards. "The Half-breed's life is mine."

"Oh really, then tell me why does the dead priestess Kikyo want to kill him?" Twilight asked as she lunged again only to be block. Her katana flew out of her hand just like the other one had. She flicked her wrists and brought her daggers up and caught Sesshomaru's katana in them. It was a draw.

"I see we are evenly matched" Sesshomaru stated as he withdrew his sword and sheathed it again. Twilight panted heavily it was the best workout she had ever had.

"Thank you, for sparing with me Sesshomaru" Twilight stated as she walked over to pick up her weapons. She sheathed them with careless grace. She then turned on her heel back to Sesshomaru "I'm sorry about the brother comment." she apologized then went to check on her daughter. Rin was annoying Jaken to no end and that caused Twilight to laugh.

"Mommy!" greeted Rin, as she ran into Twilight's waiting arms.

"Were you behaving for Jaken, Little one?" asked Twilight, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She felt alive when she was fighting but she felt loved being with Rin. Sesshomaru watched as Twilight hugged Rin, He felt a pang of jealousy towards Rin.

'_Why would I feel a petty emotion like jealousy towards Rin?_' Sesshomaru thought as he sat down by a tree with his knee bent, watching his humans. '_I just didn't think that She was mine did I?_'

"**Yes, you did.**" Said a feral voice from inside Sesshomaru's mind. Sesshomaru's eyed widen at the voice, it was his Demonic Beast. Someone he thought was gone for good.

"_I thought I got rid of you._" Sesshomaru snarled at the voice.

"**Try as you might but you can never be rid of me. I'm the primal part of you, I'm here to make sure you don't mess this up for us.** " explained the beast.

"_What are you talking about, messing what up?_" asked a highly annoyed and confused Sesshomaru. His beast snickered at him. "**If you are that dumb, let me explain in three simple words. We want her.**"

"_Go away._" demanded Sesshomaru. "**Only for now, since our Twilight is starting to think we're losing our mind."** Beast agreed then there was silences

Twilight stared as Sesshomaru, as he had a dazed look on his face. She waved her hand in front of his face with complaints from Jaken.

"Don't do that you stupid human." squawked Jaken.

"Annoying green toad thing." mumbled Twilight "Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

Sesshomaru blinked "I'm fine."

"Oh good, I thought something was bothering you besides the green thing over there." Twilight responded waving her hand in Jaken's direction. A very minuscule smile was threatening to make its way to the stoic Lord's face. Twilight seen this, she was standing next to him. "I wouldn't smile if I were you. Jaken might think you're going to kill him."

"Thinking about it," Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. Rin's sudden cry brought the attention both adults.

"There are no demons around here. I don't sense any auras." explained Twilight. She ran over to her daughter to see what the problem was with Sesshomaru at her heels. Rin had tears coursing down her cheeks as she held her doll with an arm and leg torn off. Twilight seen the distress and processed to take the crying child into her arms. "Shush, it's alright Rin." soothed Twilight.

"My dolly's broken." Rin sobbed in her mother's shoulder.

"I have an idea, why don't we play Healer. I'll be the healer and you can be the mother with a hurt child." Suggested Twilight. She went to her duffel bag and got a needle and thread out.

"How do we play?" asked Rin still holding her broken doll. If her mommy could make her feel better then she could make her dolly feel better.

"Well that's easy part. You let me have the dolly and wait with Sesshomaru-papa." grinned Twilight. Rin handed over her dolly and went to wait by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was confused there wasn't any way to fix the thing that Rin played with. So why was she even trying. Was it to make Rin feel better? And why was He a part of this game?

Twilight gave Sesshomaru a look that said 'Play along or you'll never be able to hear again.' She went to sit next to Ah-Un; she then sewed by back on the arm and leg of the doll. She stayed there for a while waiting for the doll to 'recover'. That is until she heard Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will Dolly be alright?" asked Rin hoping her mommy could heal her doll.

"Well I can answer that question for you Rin." replied Twilight coming around the two headed dragon with something behind her back.

"Dolly?" asked Rin, Twilight brought the doll in front of her and smiled when Rin's eyes lit up with joy of having her newly fixed doll.

Sesshomaru could see there were stitches on the arm and leg of the thing. But seeing Rin so happy was enough for him.

"You have to be careful with your playthings Rin." Twilight told her gently. She smiled softly as she watched Rin play with her doll gently singing it a lullaby like it was a real baby. Twilight walked slowly back over to a tree, her eyes never leaving her child. Sesshomaru stood nearby on guard where Twilight sat.

"That was real good of you." commented Sesshomaru, he didn't know why he wanted to talk to this mortal but she was different from the others.

"I know; no one has ever been good to me. Until now." Twilight responded as she lean back against the tree. "Would it ruin your pride to sit by a human like myself?" Twilight asked as she glanced up at Sesshomaru who was standing near her. Sesshomaru glazed at Twilight.

Rin ran over with her dolly and climb into Twilight's lap. Twilight ran her fingers in Rin's hair. Sesshomaru sat down gracefully next to Twilight and Rin.

"Mama, Could you sing a song please." asked Rin. Twilight didn't feel like singing right now "Not right now Rin."

"Okay, mama." replied Rin, feeling sad because she really wanted to hear a pretty song from her mother.

"Rin, I'll sing you to sleep tonight okay, Mama doesn't feel like singing right now." explained Twilight.

Rin nodded as she snuggled against Twilight's chest, Twilight leaned her head back against the tree. She felt tired but she wouldn't give into sleep. The group rested for an hour before setting off again. Rin was walking beside Twilight hold her hand. Twilight listened as Rin was humming a tune under her breathe.

"Rin, what are you humming?" asked Twilight wanting to know

"It's a song I made up waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come get Me." replied Rin.

"Please sing it for me?" asked Twilight gently.

"In the mountains, in the breeze, in the forest in my dream, Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too. I will wait for you on my own, please return to me waiting all alone." Rin sang. Twilight glanced at Sesshomaru, who was walking in front of the group like an Alpha male.

**"****That's a good song Rin." Twilight stated. The group walked along the path as Rin was still humming. Twilight thought about everything that has happen to her since her father died.**

**'****_I found my mother, sister and little brother again. Coming to the feudal Era meeting Rin and Sesshomaru who I'm starting to find really _**_attractive, He's also an enigma . With eyes that I can't stop thinking about. Gods, I'm losing myself. I've already lost my heart. What else am I going to lose the gift of fighting.' _Twilight thought to herself then remembered a song from her favorite author Mercedes Lackey, and Rin wanted to hear her sing.

"Rin, would you like me to sing right now?" asked Twilight. Rin nodded energetically. "yes please, Lord Sesshomaru wants you sing too."

Sesshomaru glanced at Twilight and Rin "Heh"

"I take that as a yes." Twilight sighed then added "this song is called Arrow's flight. Its about a woman who has lost control of herself."

Finding your center, not hard for a child

But I am a women now patterned and grown

Drawn out of balanced my gift has run wild

Never have I felt so lost and alone

Now all the questions that I did not ask

Come back to haunt me by day and by night

Finding your center, so simple a task

And one that I fear I shall never set right

Where has my balanced gone? What did I know?

That I have forgotten in time's ebb and flow'

Wrong or right, dark or light I cannot see

For I've lost the heart of the creature called me

Doubt shatters certainty fosters despair

Guilt harbors weakness and fear makes me blind

Fear of the secrets that I dare not share

Lost in the spiral maze of my own mind

Knowing the cost to us all if I fail

Feeling that failure breath cold on my back

All I thought strong now reveals as so frail

That I could not weather one spiteful attack

Where has my balanced gone? What did I know?

That I have forgotten in times ever flown

Longer right, double light I cannot see

For I've lost the heart of the creature called me

An arrow in flight must be sent with control

But all my control was illusion at best

Instinct alone cannot captain us all

Direction must be learned and not merely guessed

Seeking with purpose not flailing about

Trusting in others as they trust in me

Starting again from the shadows of doubt

Gods how I fear of what I yet know must be

Finding my center and with it control

Disciplined knowledge must now be hole

Knowing my limits are judging what's right

Till nothing can hinder this arrow in flight

Twilight finished singing she always felt like she lost control of herself when she lost her heart to something.


	20. Chapter 17

Twilight has been with Sesshomaru's group for about a month now, right now they were resting after a long and exhausting battle with one of Naraku's incarnations.

"Oh quite your whining, Sesshomaru." Twilight teased as she dressed his wounds. She had grown to care for the dog demon more then she should have.

"I'm not whining." Sesshomaru retorted, He had decided that Twilight wasn't as bad for a human; she cared for everyone in her own way whether it was hugging Rin to caring for Jaken. (Jaken still hasn't gotten over that.) She was almost the most breathe taking, creature. He had ever laid eyes on but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"There all finished." Twilight chirped as she stood up and stretches her arms out. "Now if you don't mind, I will go take a bath."

Twilight checked on Rin, who was sleeping curled up next to Ah-Un; she bent over a place a kiss on the girl's forehead. She then got her bathing supplies, and went a mile into the forest of the campsite to the hot spring. She stripped down to her bare skin leaving her daggers within reach.

She got in the spring and sat back and relaxed after a long day of fighting. She closed her eyes but kept listening to the sounds of the forest for danger or perverts. About ten minutes into her bath, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps two pairs. She whirled around in the spring and got her daggers ready to throw if it was danger. But to her surprise it was Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome?" asked Twilight blinking in surprise; she hasn't seen her sister in over a month and a half. Kagome turned to the voice that called her.

"Twilight?" replied Kagome. Twilight laughed and relaxed her guard. She put down the dagger she was about to throw.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sango; just as equally shock by seeing her friend again.

"I'm taking a relaxing bath, what does it look like?" replied Twilight.

Sango and Kagome shook their head, she was still the same. Both got undressed and joined her.

"This feels so good." commented Kagome.

"Yeah." agreed both Twilight and Sango. Kagome looked over at her sister "What have you been doing. I mean I don't see you at the well or anything?"

"I go back once in a while, mainly when you're in school. I told mama I didn't want too go to a place where I couldn't bring my daggers," Twilight replied "Other then that I've been mostly caring for Rin and training and sparring with Sesshomaru."

"Have you found any shards?" asked Sango. Twilight sadly shook her head in a 'no' then ducked under the water getting her hair wet. Coming back up she spotted purple robes that shouldn't be there. She motioned to the girls they in turn glanced over and seen Miroku. Twilight, Kagome and Sango let out a huge scream.

"PERVERT!!!!!" all three girls screamed. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Miroku.

Sesshomaru's head shot up when he heard Twilight scream, '_What did she get herself into now?_' he got up and ran to where she was. Only to stop dead in his tracks, there was Twilight in all her naked glory.

Twilight turned around and seen Sesshomaru, normally she would have frozen in fear at the sight of a male watching her but Sesshomaru wasn't an ordinary male, so She ducked back into the water. Inuyasha came then and was sat by Kagome.

"All you fucking males get the hell away from this hot spring or else." Threatened Twilight.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha (who was currently in a deep crater) all had the same thought '_Oh....shit_' Sesshomaru back away, first thing he learned about this female was not to interrupt her bathing or face her wrath. He had just done that but the memory of her standing naked in the water glaring daggers at the monk was worth it.

Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who dropped his dignity ran for their lives.

The girls were raging as they got dressed. Once dressed got weapons together and began to hunt after the perverts, they followed the path of destruction by the three guys. Twilight wasn't pissed it wasn't about Sesshomaru seeing her naked it was the part where he just stood there doing nothing that was getting her mad.

Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha. "Sit" which was repeated over ten times.

Sango ran after Miroku with her Hiraikotsu about ready to beat him to a blood pulp. But Twilight was different she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest just staring at Sesshomaru. Who was almost wishing he wasn't born.

"I know better then to beat you with the flat edge of my katana, so your punishment for watching me in the hot springs is to travel with your brother without killing him. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Twilight stated in a deathly calm voice that made Sesshomaru shiver.

Kirara had shown up with Shippo on her back sometime during the chase. The girls left to sit by the fire that was already burning away.

"That isn't the best punishment, which I ever had at the hands of my father." Sesshomaru states.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Well the alternative is making a rosary for you."

Sesshomaru glanced at where his half brother was still stuck in the crater and didn't like the idea of him being a similar hole. "Fine."

Kagome and Twilight cooked food for everyone which included roasted rabbit and fish since there wasn't enough ramen for everyone. Rin was happy that she had Shippo to play with again. Twilight was glad that she could watch out for her sister.

"How many shards are left, Kagome?" asked Twilight, she was currently bushing her hair out while glancing in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a few minutes "Kohaku has one in his back, Naraku has a good portion of the jewel and Koga has two while I have three."

"I guess we should get ready for the final battle." Twilight guessed. The others nodded grimly they knew it was either they seek out Naraku or have him come at them. "I need more clothes that are for fighting,"

Miroku nodded "I suggest we all go back to Keade's village and rest before we take this fight to Naraku."

The gang nodded, Twilight yawned "We'll head that way tomorrow, and I don't want to here a word about being in a human village from you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled at her but she rolled her eyes. Rin laid down with her head in her mother's lap, Twilight glanced down at the little girl that won her heart. There was no way she would let Rin go to the battlefield to see what could be her last fight. Rin would stay with Keade even she didn't like it.

"The meat is ready." Kagome stated. Everyone got their share but Twilight couldn't eat. Sesshomaru noticed this but didn't say anything. Rin wasn't laying on Twilight anymore so she got up.

"I'm going for a walk." Twilight stated as she walked off. Twilight walked until she was far from camp.

'_I have the strangest feeling that one of us is going to die, I don't want it to be my friends or the love of my life. Even if Sesshomaru doesn't know that I love him._' Twilight thought as she stared up at the stars that were just coming out. Twilight sighed and turned back to walk back to camp when she got back everyone was waiting for her.

"How was your walk?" asked Miroku.

"Fine" replied Twilight, feeling downhearted. She pulled out her sleeping bag and unrolled it and got a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into. She went back into the woods away from camp and changed quickly. She picked up her other clothes and began to go back to camp. She put her dirty clothes in a laundry bag and put in back in her duffel and crawl into her sleeping bag. Rin got in with her and snuggled up to her mother. Twilight pulled the girl in close. "Sweet dreams, Little one."


	21. Chapter 18

Twilight and Kagome stood before the well, the others were standing next to them, and well Sesshomaru was on the edge of the clearing thinking that the twins were crazy.

"Mama, do you really have to go back?" asked Rin.

Twilight nodded "Yes, but I'll be back. I want to spend sometime with my mama before the final battle."

"Bring me back something?" asked Rin.

"Anything you want, replied Twilight as she looked over at Kagome standing with a half empty bag. "Ready sis?"

"Yep just waiting on you." replied Kagome.

"You first." agreed Twilight, with her duffel over her shoulder, She watched as Kagome jump into the well and turned and caught Sesshomaru's eyes.

'_Since I've been with him, I can read his eyes so well, they have life in them but at the same time a look of pure longing for something. Maybe a female demon, He's a Lord and I'm just Twilight a girl who will never know the love I so richly need._' She thought as she turned back to the well and jumped in.

Sesshomaru watched as Twilight left his world yet again. But could help but notice how her eyes were. '_Her eyes held a perfect world in them. One I would like to share with her.' _ He shook his head to clear it from those thoughts '_get a hold on yourself, She's a human and you're a demon. You shouldn't follow in your father's footsteps_'

Twilight climbed out of the well on her side of time, Kagome was waiting for her.

"I hope we win." Kagome stated just as Twilight's raven and red head popped up.

"Come on, you know you got a weapon that Naraku doesn't know about." Twilight responded.

"What weapon?" asked Kagome.

Twilight smiled "Me, I'm the only one that hasn't face in him and frankly he doesn't know about me,"

"Yeah I guess you right." Kagome admitted.

The twins walked out of the well house.

"I wonder what gramps is excuse you this time, since I'm home schooled?" asked Twilight.

"Knowing gramps some really weird illness I might die from." sighed Kagome.

"Still keep saying they might as well plan a funeral for you." Twilight stated.

"Who knows that might happen." Kagome agreed.

Together they walked into the house.

"Mama, we're home!!" shouted Kagome. No one answered.

Twilight walked into the kitchen and found a note; she picked it and read it.

_Dear girls,_

_In case you come home, we went to the grocery store be back soon, also Gramps came up with a new illness or disorder for you Kagome. Separation Anxiety, seeing as you found your sister again and doesn't want to part with her._

_Love, mama._

Twilight burst out laughing which caused Kagome to come see what was so funny. Twilight handed her the note.

"I have separation anxiety?" asked Kagome to herself.

"Well, at least you won't die." Twilight stated. Kagome looked down "I'm gonna take a bath."

Kagome went upstairs to take a bath while muttering about senile grandparents.

Twilight went to the laundry room with her duffel bag and proceeded to start a load of laundry. Making sure to check every pocket knowing her she might leave something in there.

"Well that's it for the clothes; I have to find something I can fight in that I won't trip over." Twilight thought outloud. She then went into her room to find a box lying on the bed. She went over to the box and seen it was from the United States. The return address said Richard.

"He sent me something; I thought he forgot about me after i left the school." Twilight thought outloud. Opening the box, she found inside a red and black ninja outfit with a note.

_Twilight,_

_I'm deeply sorry for the loss of your father, even i didn't like him. But that isn't why I'm writing. I came across this outfit and thought of you. Since i have no students that will fit into it and it is your colors i thought of sending it to you, I got your address from a friend of yours. I hope you can use this. _

_Richard._

Twilight put down the note and picked up the outfit. It was her colors no one in that should chose red and black. She decided she wasn't going to wear it until Kagome and herself go back to the feudal era.

"I guess i could just sleep. I haven't had nearly enough." Twilight thought outloud. She laid back on her bed and rolled over to pick up her copy of Winds of Fate by her favorite author Mercedes lackey. Last she left Herald Princess Elspeth, she was in Kata Shin'a'in, Looking for the mages to train her. Twilight read to the last part of the chapter sixteen; she read the story of Herald Rana and starting laughing.

_'I might have to change that to fit my Ginta problem.' Twilight thought. She read until she was about to fall asleep. She put the book down, just as Kagome knocked on her door._

"Yeah?" answered Twilight.

"I heard you laughing, you don't normally laugh." Kagome stated.

Twilight looked thoughtful "Oh that I just read something funny."

Kagome shrugged "I'm planning on going to school tomorrow."

Twilight sat up and stared at Kagome "You're going to school while the others wait for us to return so we can defeat naraku. That is so very noble of you."

"You're not going to school." Kagome pointed out.

"True, but I would rather feel safe with my own daggers on me then waste a second surrounded by males." Twilight was beginning to lose her temper.

"What is with you and not trusting anyone that is male?" asked Kagome.

Twilight's eyes flashed pain for a second. "I was molested when I was seven." She whispered. Kagome's eyes widen and she went over to her sister. Kagome sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around Twilight.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Kagome

"The only person to find out was Richard, he was in the park and heard me screaming; I never thought something like that would happened to me." Twilight replied. She turned into the comfort that Kagome was giving. Only here in her sister's embrace, will she would show weakness. "I feel like I won't be whole again."

Kagome wordlessly gave comfort; she never had to deal with her own flesh and blood being so vulnerable. "Why don't you take a bath and relax?"

Twilight nodded and went over to her closet, getting out something comfy to change into which isn't much when you're a trained Ninjetti. Settled on a pair of used sweats and a shirt. Going back to her bed she sat down on it and began to take off her daggers the two that were worn on her wrists with the trick release, and the two on her ankles.

"Why do you wear so many daggers?" asked Kagome, sitting on the bed still waiting to make sure Twilight didn't have an emotional breakdown.

Twilight turned to her sister. "Say your in the middle of a battle, and you don't have any more arrows what are you going to do?"

"Simple, Inuyasha will protect me." Kagome replied.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "okay say everyone was wounded to the point they couldn't fight anymore."

Kagome thought about this for a while. "I guess it wouldn't be a fair fight since the only thing I know how to do is shoot a bow."

Twilight nodded "I'm trained in every weapon you can think of and hand to hand combat. I'm also a Ninjetti."

"Ninjetti?" repeated Kagome.

"Kinda like a Ninja but I have an animal spirit." Twilight answered. Kagome just shook her head and went downstairs. Twilight went for that much needed bath. Once Twilight finished she felt somewhat better.

Twilight went downstairs to join the rest of her family in the kitchen. They had gotten back when Twilight was in the bathroom. Sota was the first to greet her.

"Hey Sis." greeted Sota.

"Hey Sota." replied Twilight.

"How come you can cross though the well?" asked Sota.

"Bright heavens, I have no idea; I guess I have something to do there just like Kagome." replied Twilight.

"Something to do with a certain Demon Lord." teased Kagome.

"Hey, if I can get Sesshomaru to fall for me, then We'll be sister in laws as well as being twins." Twilight retorted.

Kagome blushed, Twilight didn't have to say Inuyasha's name.

"Now don't tease each other." Mia stated.

Both girls looked at each other then looked at their mother.

"Yes Mom." they stated in unison.

The family sat down to dinner.

"Are you going back?" asked Mia

"yes." replied Kagome

"I'll be gone before Kagome comes home from School, someone has to plan." Twilight stated as she finished her meal and went to the sink and washed dishes. Yawning she went up to bed. The next day to true her word she went back to the past with only her daggers and her new Ninjetti outfit on.


	22. Chapter 19

DarkPriestess66: Guess what readers Stardust is back and sadly this is the second to last chapter of Twilight's true love.

The Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's pack minus Rin and Shippo, who were left at Keade's hut for their own safety, were heading to where Twilight and Kagome sensed a huge fragment of the jewel.

Twilight couldn't shake the feeling like one of them was going to die. She was wearing her red and black ninjetti outfit with her double katana crisscrossing her back, bow and arrows hung loosely along her back as well. Her daggers strapped to both wrists and ankles, was making her way through the trees silently as her animal spirit the panther.

Sango was already in her slayer's outfit, ready for a battle that was sure to come.

The two groups came to a meadow, Twilight stopped at the edge of the forest and hopped down from the tree.

"Now remember Inuyasha don't go running into the fight, that would get you killed." Twilight chastised in a no-nonsense voice.

Inuyasha nodded.

Just then a cloud of miasmacame rolling over the bluff.

"Oh what the hell is that?" exclaimed Twilight, never seeing the purple cloud of poisonous gas.

Sesshomaru was the closest to her, so he grabs her with his Mokomoko and arm and leap out of the way. Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. Kirara still had Sango and Miroku on her back so she got out of the way.

"That would Naraku's poisonous miasma, it can kill anything it touches." replied Sesshomaru, setting Twilight on her feet but was reluctant to do so.

"That's just great." moaned Twilight. She then noticed Kagome knocking an arrow. Then it dawned holy energy could get rid of the miasma. Twilight step up to kagome and got her own bow and knocked an arrow.

Kagome smiled. Together the let lose the arrow swirling pink and purple auras surrounding them and purified the miasma. When the miasma cleared there was a whole horde of demons. Twilight handed over her quiver of arrows to kagome. "I think your going to need theses."

Everyone got there weapons out and ready. Inuyasha was with Kagome to protect her. Miroku held his staff ready and waiting. Sango with her hiraikotsu. Both Inu brothers had their respective weapons at the ready. Twilight had a savage smile formed on her lips that would rival Sesshomaru's

She got her double katana out and was ready for blood.

The demons ordered by naraku to destroy the shard hunters.

"Dragon Strike!" stated Sesshomaru calmly using tokijin thus destroying the demons that were closer to him and Twilight. The young gothic warrior priestess on the hand was fighting the demons in close range combat. Twilight was slashing her katana down on any demon that came close to her. If practicing gave her joy then she was in ecstasy on a real fight where she wouldn't have to avoid killing blows. She never seen a demon sneaking up from behind, then a loud roar could be heard as the demon was slain. A huge black saber-tooth demon with white on the paws and chest landed beside Twilight. Along with a whole pride of demonic cats that were tearing into the demons.

"_I thought you wouldn't start this without me?_" asked Stardust as she bit into another demon.

"Just where the hell have you been?" asked Twilight as she slashed another demon down to middle.

"_Where else haven't __I've__ been, I've been gathering others Nekomatas to fight along side us. They are a trained army, and they want to shred Naraku just as much as Inuyasha does._" Stardust answered then grabbed Twilight by the back of the shirt and pulled onto her back.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" asked Twilight, and then she happened to look down just in time to see the dragon strike and the wind scar. "Oh"

The combined attacks finished off the rest of the demons. But by then Naraku himself appeared.

"That's him?" wondered Twilight. She watched from Stardust's back and seen that Naraku was easily fighting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with a look of complete boredom on his face. She was growing tired of the fighting and bloodshed, Miroku sucked in the poisonous insects, Sango was protecting him. Inuyasha wanted so badly to fight naraku but had other problems he was dodging sacred arrows from somewhere else, Twilight couldn't see who was doing that but she had a guess it was the undead priestess kikyo. Kagome was using her arrows to finish any demon that was left.

"_No one will win this fight; someone has got to stop this._" Stardust mournfully told her partner.

"You're right; I'm the only one who isn't fighting." Twilight replied, she knew right then that if she didn't do something all of them might die and she couldn't live with herself if her loved ones died.

"_You're not going to fight Naraku by yourself are you?_" asked Stardust hovering above the battlefield.

"We have no other choice, my friend." answered Twilight.

"_I guess your right, so what's the plan?_"

"The plan is you get me as far as you can to naraku and then you got protect my sister." Twilight answered.

Stardust didn't like this plan but she had no other choice. She flew as close to Naraku as possible, Twilight stood on her back, preparing to jump. "_Now, you're crazy._"

Twilight smiled as she jumped free falling to where Naraku was.

I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FIGHT!!!!" Twilight shouted to the heavens to hear as she was falling, she somersaulted to the ground landing on her feet with her knees bent. Everyone be it on the good or evil side stop to stare at the warrior Priestess.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naraku, he never seen this woman before.

Twilight looked at the half breed before her and sighed. "I'm from the jewel recovering program, and I regret to inform you that your application to join was denied." She then ducked and kicked his legs out from under him then backflipped out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing Twilight?" shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm finishing this fight." answered Twilight

"You can't do this." stated Sesshomaru.

Twilight grinned and released a small portion her energy sending both brothers flying backwards. '_I'm sorry but I won't let anyone die._'

She turned back to naraku who was picking himself off the ground.

Twilight just stood there waiting for something to happen. Her aura shimmering power.

"You have much power, join me and we shall rule this land." Naraku offered.

"No, thanks." replied Twilight.

Naraku lashed out at Twilight with his tentacles, Twilight dodged every one of them and sliced them off with her katana.

Kagome and the others were watching as Twilight fought Naraku.

"I don't get it, why is she fighting him?" asked Inuyasha, clearly upset at the fact he wasn't fighting.

"_You two legged are stupid. Twilight is fighting because Naraku knows all your moves._ " Stardust answered.

"Naraku doesn't know her moves." whispered Sango.

Suddenly a scream of horror made its way from Kagome's throat, the group had just witnessed Naraku plunged his tentacle trough Twilight's stomach.

Twilight was fighting with everything she had dodging, She lost one of her katana. She gasped when she looked down as she seen a tentacle sticking out of her stomach.

"Li'sa'eer" she whispered then with her eyes glowing pink; her powers were trying to save her but it was no use she was dieing. She put all her power in the dagger and flick her wrist sideways and forward.

Naraku roared in pain as a small dagger pieced his heart. He was being purfied from the inside out.

Once the tentacle was purfied, Twilight cluched her stomach trying to stop the blood that was pooling at her feet. It's not use to try to stop the blood.

Twilight walked over to the pile of ashes that was once Naraku. She picked up the jewel was that was glowing in the ashes.

"My death is cause by this jewel." Twilight stated through gritted teeth. "Naraku has lost but he has won as well." she then fell on her face having no strength left at all. There she lay dead.

Li'sa'seer means "By the Highest Gods!!!" it is a language of the Shin'a'in from Mercedes Lackey so me no own.


	23. Chapter 20 final chapter

_The lady that I cherish is enamored of a fool  
_

_A fool who lacks the wit, to speak his mind  
_

_A fool who often wears a mask, indifferent and cool  
_

_A fool who's often selfish, dense and blind _

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think the love of his life was laying dead. He was a fool; he didn't tell her how he felt about her. He looked around the battlefield; Kagome was hanging onto Inuyasha like her life depended on it.

Sango was barely in control of herself. "My other sister is gone."

Miroku put a comforting arm around her not even feeling like groping her.

Sesshomaru was just glad that Rin wasn't here to see this or else he wouldn't be able to hear anything besides his daughter crying. Twilight's shadow feline walked over to her fallen partner and nudged her. There was no movement, no breathing, and no nothing. Stardust couldn't believe what had happened. Her partner the other half of her was gone. She curled around the prone body in a protective manner.

"_You__ promised me, you would always be here._" cried Stardust, Her body shuddering with the feline version of sobbing.

_The lady that I cherish is enamored of a fool _

_  
A fool too often wrapped in others cares  
_

_Forgetting that his single mindedness is wrong and cruel  
_

_To lock her out her gladly troubled shares _

Sesshomaru remembered all the times he left her and Rin to deal with something else and his single mindedness to search Naraku, even the times when she tried to get him to talk about his problems but he locked her out. Thinking that love was weak, love was what killed his father. But she had a comeback to that one; she said that his father was Lifebonded to Inuyasha's mother that neither could live while the other wasn't. Right now he felt like dieing.

_The lady that I cherish is enamored of a fool _

_  
Who sometimes does not value what he holds  
_

_Until his loneliness confirms for time his heart should rule  
_

_And the comfort of her love around him folds_

Sesshomaru knew that Twilight was a good fighter, a caring mother to someone that was not her own, even went out of her way to even care for him. But he didn't value any of that now it was too late, but was it? He was lonely for a long time that when she stepped into his life he wasn't anymore. That is when he realized that she loved him for whom and what he was.

_But though he must have hurt her, without ever meaning to _

_  
Her temper never breaks and never frays  
_

_And she forgives whatever careless thing that he may do  
_

_And loves him still despite his thoughtless ways _

He thought about how many times he hurt her emotionally without care about her past, but she never got mad at him only at those bastards that hurt her. She even loved him for not remembering when she should have gone home.

_She only smiles and says that there is nothing to forgive _

_  
And I thank God that she does so for you see  
_

_I fear without her love and care this poor fool could not live  
_

_The fool she loves and cherishes is me  
_

_The fool she loves and cherishes is me _

She always fought in battle with him; When She looked at him it was with a smile and her eyes shinning bright with unexpressed feelings. She always took care of him when he was injured or just being with him when she should have been sleep. He knew now that without her, his life didn't mean anything. Tenseiga started to pulsate. Sesshomaru glanced down at his useless sword that his father left him. "You wish to be drawn?" he questions. Tenseiga pulsed again in respond to his master's feelings for the dead female.

Everyone around him noticed the sword pulsating.

"You can bring her back?" stated Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't listen to the question, instead he knew that if Twilight loved him then she could teach him about these strange feelings he was having for her. He walked up to where her body lay protected by the feline.

"Move." he ordered as he unsheathed tenseiga. He looked down at Twilight's body and seen the demons from the underworld trying to take her soul. He slashed the sword over her body the wounds healed, he could hear her heart began beating again, her lungs started to breathe but something was wrong.

Stardust started; she couldn't hear Twilight's mind, it was like there was no one in there. "_I can't hear her._"

Sesshomaru lost his dignity and dropped to his knees, gently picking up Twilight's unconscious form holding her to his chest.

"Why won't you wake up?" he asked burying his face in her hair right by her ear.

Stardust couldn't know what was going on but she sensed a flicker of life somewhere deep inside her partner body. She closed her eyes and searched with her mind and bond with Twilight and found her surrounded by a barrier that she couldn't get though. She went back into her body and walked up to the dog that held her partner's heart.

"_Dog...Sesshomaru...Lord, I know where she is and i can't reach Her, only you can?_" Stardust told him in his mind.

Sesshomaru glanced at the shadow feline with a look that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

"_Are you stupid? Let down the barriers around your heart, let her know how you feel about Her then she will awaken" _Stardust instructed

The barriers around his heart, Sesshomaru erected those barriers when his father told him about the half-breed's mother. But those barriers began to weaken once he saved Rin's life, how did this woman manage to get in far past the barriers? By letting those barriers down it meant being just like his father, admitting that he has fallen in love with a human. Suddenly a flash of Twilight's smile appeared in his mind, and then he knew it to be true.

Slowly his golden eyes closed and he followed the trail that Stardust left behind, he found her but she didn't look the same like on the outside, she looked like frighten child, almost like Rin when those wolves were around.

The child glanced up at him with a mixture of fear and love at him, she knew who he was but was scared of being hurt.

Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and projected his love of her and the child smiled and leapt at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly he felt like he was being pulled back into his own body. He opened his eyes just in time to see. Twilight's eyes flutter open.

Twilight was confused, she was sure she had died but she was staring up at Sesshomaru. "You called me back to life."

"I had too, Rin would be upset if she found out you were dead." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah, right." sighed Twilight.

She felt something in her hand, both of them glanced down at her hand and what she held in was the complete Shikon Jewel.

Stardust in her kitten form came over and nudged the hand that was holding to the jewel. Twilight nodded as the feline took the jewel in her mouth and went to give it to Kagome.

Twilight struggled to get up but couldn't. "I feel weak as a newborn kitten."

"I would say so; you lost a lot of blood." Sesshomaru replied as he stood up Twilight still in his arm and m okomoko cradling her as a newborn kitten. He walked over to the group who was still upset that Twilight had died.

"You all look like someone had died." Twilight stated.

The gang's eyes widen at the sight of Twilight being alive and being carried by Sesshomaru.

"Well you did die." Kagome replied, she started to come up to her sister was stopped a few feet from Twilight because of Sesshomaru's growling.

"Not my time yet." Twilight stated as she lean her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He glanced down at her. "I'm tired" was all she said as she drifted off to dreamland, feeling warm and comfy.

A few hours later Twilight awoke feeling light headed, she was curled up in Sesshomaru's lap (Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of her or she wouldn't let go of him)

Kagome handed her a bottle of red liquid. Twilight gave her a confused look.

"It helps to restore blood loss, believe Me." kagome answered.

"Its got to better then this headache" muttered Twilight, as she opened the bottle and took a drink of it. "You didn't tell me it's disgusting."

"Seems familiar, I think Kagome said the same thing when we had to drink that stuff." Sango commented.

"Just drink the rest of it." Sesshomaru ordered.

Twilight did and muttered something about moldy disgusting gym shorts. But she started to feel a little better the light headness was going away. She stood up from Sesshomaru's lap, but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

She turned to look at him "I'm just going for a walk, want to join me?"

Sesshomaru stood up and the two flegling lovers walked out of the campsite, (Twilight didn't know how they got this far) they walked until they were far away from the camp. Twilight turned around and face Sesshomaru.

"you brought me back to life and call to me?" asked Twilight, she knew something changed between them; this was uncharted waters she was swimming.

"I had too." replied Sesshomaru, stepping closer to his gothic priestess.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond but he heard the words that she had told rin so many times. "It's because I love you."

Twilight closed what little distance there was between them and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you too."

Sesshomaru leaned down and claimed her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

DarkPriestesss66: this is the final chapter of Twilight's true love. Its been fun. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	24. epilogue

It was one year ago that Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands finally chosen a mate, in the form of a human priestess named Twilight.

Twilight stared at the star filled sky, she really loved her mate and her family but she would get anything for the old days fighting demons but that wasn't the case right now, she placed a hand on her swollen belly, she was only five months along in her first pregnancy. She had told sesshomaru that she wanted to wait a year before trying for children or pups as he called them. Now here she was carried his first heir or heirs. Since she was half of a twin set it was more then likely that she would have more then one child.

Twilight was brought out of her thoughts by her oldest child Rin who was eight now and grown a foot taller.

"Mama, shouldn't you be inside resting?" asked Rin

Twilight rolled her eyes "between you and your aunts; I wonder when I have time for myself."

"In the bath or with father," replied Rin

"Mention of father, I wonder where he is." Twilight wondered its been a while since she last seeen her mate.

"where else in his study." Rin stated. Then skipped off.

Twilight walked into the palace, that sesshomaru had built for her. She stopped between double doors with the western lands crest on it. Slipping inside, she walked up behind her mate and slipped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her around to sit in his lap and kiss her.

~~~two months later.~~~~~

Sweat pouring of her face, Twilight lay in bed in labor.

"I Swear if you touch me again I will kill you." Twilight screamed as she pushed.

Two hours later two beatiful baby girls were born with black hair and sliver streaks and cute little puppy ears. Twilight glanced loveingly down at her daughters. Her sisters was in the room as well.

"I want Sesshomaru." She panted. Kagome went to go get her brother in law when he came inside and went to sit by his mate and new daughters.

"Love, what should we name them?" asked Twilight.

Sesshomaru looked at his pups "for the first born her name will be Sakura." He looked at his mate for the second name.

Twilight thought about all the names she knew but one stuck. "Ichigo."


End file.
